Forbidden
by SakuraHarunoGirl
Summary: Soul Eater Evens (demon) and Maka Albarn (angel) were closest of friends but had to keep their friendship behind closed doors, until one day the two are discovered. Their memories have been erased of one another and are now out to destroy each other (well one of them at lease) for if the two were to be together was the one of the greatest sins of all. romance/supernatural/tragedy/
1. The Encounter

So this is my 2nd fanfic um I will be honest my spelling / punctuation/ everything sucks so please try not to hate on me to badly. I am doing a soul eater fan fic because I was convinced by my friend to write one…..sooooo here we go.

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

Soul Eater Evens (demon) and Maka Albarn (angel) were closest of friends but had to keep their friendship behind closed doors, until one day the two are discovered. Their memories have been erased of one another and are now out to destroy each other (well one of them at lease) for if the two were to be together was the one of the greatest sins of all.

XxXxX

"Soul?!" A little girl's voice cried out , pulling on a small boy's shirt.

"Yea Maka?" The small boy answered looking at her.

"Promise we will be together forever?" The little girl said with a wide smile on her face as she held out her hand to the boy.

"Ha! With you? Of course." The boy said grabbing a hold of the girl's hand. "Always and forever."

This seen repeated over and over in his mind through his life. It was ironic that now he would be thinking the same thing and of that promise. He was pulled out of his thoughts to the sound of a woman.

"S-soul! Soul?! Are you there? You can't be gone…" There was a long pause. The females voice cracking due to the use of her sobbing.

"I thought you would never leave me again…Soul?" She said as the man under her lightly lifted his hand up to touch her face.

She gasped and held on to his hand.

The man slowly opens his eyes half way. Beautiful shades of crimson pools were exposed under his eyelashes. He blinks and takes in a shaky breath. He knows, God he knows that this will be the last time he will see ever see those gorgeous green eye he has loved so much.

"aka-" He tries to say but feels blood start to come out of his mouth.

The woman wipes the blood away from his lips and she looks down at him tears streaming down her face.

"S-soul it will be ok. It will just go back to old time's right? D-don't you dare close your eyes! Don't leave me again! Please don't break your promise." She said as she looked down at him in utter sadness.

He gives a genuine smile, his sharp teeth peeking out behind his lips as he admires her for the last time.

"Maka I…I am sorry…but please." He said as his voice began to fade.

"Don't you ever think that this is your fault…" He could feel her warm tears on his ice cold cheeks.

"A-and don't you ever, e-ever forget that…I-I- love- you-" He was cut off by the lack of oxygen from his lungs.

His beautiful red eyes close slowly taking one last look at her and then almost instantly as those words left his lips his hands went limp under hers never to return to this world again.

"SOUL!" The woman screamed out to the heavens but it was already to late.

Suddenly a loud bang was herd behind the morning woman and the cruel world as she knew it ended for her on that day.

XXXX

A little girl around the age of 7 with sandy blonde hair put up into pigtails ran thru the woods. Big green eyes tearing up as she ran. She was wearing a white shirt and a red skirt witched moved when she ran. She ran past every tree and leapt over every rock in her way. She ran for what felt like an hour. She was crying.

"W-why? I don't understand! Why would Papa do that!" She yelled out still running.

"I thought he loved mommy. I thought we were supposed to be good people but what daddy did was bad. But we are not supposed to do bad things!" She continued to yell as she splashed into a puddle mud getting on her shoes, socks and legs.

"We are supposed to be good people but we still do bad things. Ahhh! Why daddy? Why? It's just not right-" She was cut off by bumping into someone and falling down on her back.

"oww!" The little girl said quietly and looked up to a set of red eyes and a shadowy figure.

"Hey watch where you are going." A voice said.

"I- I'm sorry. I was not paying attention." She said looking up at the figure.

"hm…whatever just open your eyes and watch yourself next time- Hey wait are you crying?" The figure crouched down bringing them into the light.

The little girl froze and stared at the figure. It was boy around her age. He had white hair that covered his forehead and big glowing red eyes. His teeth were sharp almost shark like. He wore black pants and a red shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had cuts and bruises on his arms as well.

"I-I'm not crying." She said as she wiped a hand across her eyes. "I just have something in my eye."

"It sure looked like you were crying." The boy said.

"W-who are you? You are not supposed to be here" The little girl asked.

"And I could say the same thing to you!" The boy said. "Wait. Not supposed to be here? What do you mean?" The boy asked.

"T-this is the territory of the angels you can't be here if you are not part of us!" The girl said backing up from the boy.

"Hay wait! You ran into me and we are not near the territory of the angels this is the border between the angels and-" The boy was cut off.

"No I can't talk to you! You people always do bad things and it's wrong." She said backing up more.

"Hey listen…don't compare me to them-" He was cut off again.

"No you are all the same! You are all Monsters!" The girl said yelling now.

There was a long pause.

"You don't know anything about me! Take that back! I am not some power hungry, ugly, monster!" The boy said looking down to the ground his eyes disappearing behind his hair.

"But-"The girl was cut off.

"I am nothing like them! I am different why can't people see that! I try not to be bad, I don't like to do all the bad things everyone else dose. "The boy was holding his hands, head still down. "Every time I disobey they hit me. I don't want to hurt people or cause them pain I just want to be left alone." The little boy said slowly looking back at the girl.

The little girl did not know what to say she just stared at him until he spoke.

"I am ashamed of being one of them. I am ashamed of being born as a demon." He concluded the word demon dripping with venom.

"I-I'm sorry. You are absolutely right. I did not give you a chance." The little girl said looking up at him with a look of sorrow in her eyes. "From what I can see in your soul you are a nice person at heart. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Let's start over ok? Hello I'm Maka Albarn. What is your name?" She said with a smile on her face as she held out her hand to him.

The boy looked shocked. _"She understands me? She can feel it in my soul? Maybe she is ok after all. "_ He thought to himself.

"Aright then" He said as he reached for her hand "I am Soul Eater Evens."

"That is a cool name." Maka complemented and smiled letting go of his hand.

A smirk graced his lips "Hey thanks! I mean after all I think I am a pretty cool guy too." he said happily as he grinned back to her.

"So um we are really near the border?"Maka asked with a slight worry in her eyes.

"Yea we are on it actually." Soul responded.

"What? Oh no!" Maka wined out.

"What's wrong?" Soul asked.

"I need to get back home. B-but I don't know which way I came from." Maka said looking around.

"Hmm. I see. Why did you come out here if you did not know your way back?" Soul asked.

There was a pause

"Was it something at home that made you run here?" Soul asked walking towards her.

"Yea." Maka said in a sad tone.

"Do you want to talk about it? And try to get it off your mind?" Soul asked.

"I don't think it's something I can get off my mind." Maka replied.

"Come on let's sit and talk." Soul said and took Makas hand.

The two walked to a clearing in the forest and sat down on a big rock. The sun peeked thru the trees causing the sun to shine thru the spaces in leaves. Maka sat down and brought her knees up not caring that she had a skirt on. Soul sat next to her and asked.

"So what exactly happened?"

"It was my Papa." Maka said in a muffled tone. "He did something and it made mommy upset."

"What did he do?" Soul asked.

"Well he was with another woman a lot. I saw him and her together a lot over the past month but I had no idea. Then one day mommy found Papa with her and she got really mad." Maka was trying to hold back tears.

Soul kept silent.

"N-now M-mama wants to leave! B-but I want us all to be together! But Mama is so sad and I-" Maka was cut off by soul pulling her into a side hug.

"Hey I know its tough trust me I have my parents issues to but still you will be ok you look strong and it is defiantly not your fault. Look it happens but it will be ok." Soul said still hugging Maka.

Maka just stayed silent and wiped her eyes.

"Maka no matter what happens just remember it's not your fault ok?" Soul said and let her go.

"Alright. Thank you Soul." Maka said with a small smile.

"No problem, now hey you should probably start heading back before it gets dark." Soul said standing up.

"Ok but I don't know how to get back." Maka said looking at the ground.

"I'll help ya" Soul said and held out his hand.

"But the territory barrier? Doesn't it like zap you or something if you cross it? " Maka asked looking confused.

"Haha where did you here that? Of course not come on I'll help you find your way back." Soul said still extending his hand.

"Ok." Maka giggled and took his hand.

Xxxx

The two walked for about an hour until they reached a road that split in half. Luckily there was a sign that Maka recognized.

"I think I know my way from here thank you for your help Soul." Maka said.

"Are you positive? I don't want you getting lost again." Soul teased.

"Oh hush It is just down the road I got it." She said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Just checking." Soul said with a grin.

Just as Maka was about to leave she turned around.

"Wait! Soul?" Maka asked.

"What already lost?" Joked Soul.

"No! I um well I want to see you again I think you are really cool can we meet up tomorrow?" Maka said with a slight blush.

Soul shocked that someone would want to talk to him again almost missed the question.

"Y-yea ok sure!" Soul responded his voice going high pitched for a split second.

"Ok! I'll come meet you at the border tomorrow at noon ok?" Maka said.

"You got it. Oh and Maka?" Soul said.

"Yes?" Maka looked up at him thru her big green eyes.

"Let's keep our friendship a secret ok?" Soul said looking at the ground.

"My lips are sealed." Maka said doing the lock and throw away the key gesture. "See you tomorrow!"

"Yea, see you tomorrow." Soul said and watched as Maka skipped down the road.

This was the start to a wonderful friendship or was it? For they would not know the challenges and sacrifices of their forbidden friendship that awaited them 9 years into the future.

XxXxX

Ok first chapter done yes the first part was a flash back. I plan to do some chapters of them when they were kids then each chapter they will get older until something happens. 'O_O ok I am leaving this on T for now but I may change it once they get older just warning now. Ok review please thank you! 3


	2. The Strange Cat and Untold Secrets

**Hey everyone how you doing ok 2****nd****chapter yea a time skip but yeaaaaa…..anyway I hope you like it.**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

XxXxX

(TIME SKIP 10 year old Maka 11 year old Soul)

For the past 3 years the two meat almost everyday rain or shine. Their friendship grew extremely fast. When one never showed up the other one would sit and wait for at least 2 hours before leaving. They spent their time together playing games, exploring the area, and sometimes wondering over to Makas house when her father was not home. Over 2 years the two have become inseparable and were extremely caring of one another. Whether it was protecting one another when someone was close to find them together or if one was hurt they would always stick by each other.

The 3rd year came and was half way thru when things changed. The way they dressed the way they acted, they were growing up together and of course being the age this was expected. They knew little of the secrets that each were hiding from one another but soon those secrets will surface and unfold making it almost imposable for them to stay friends for long.

The day was extremely hot. A little to hot even for the demon that sat next to her. Maka was lying down in the grass next to one of her only friends Soul. She brings a hand up to her eyes and pouts.

"Ugh why is it so hot!?" Maka complains as she rolls over to face Soul.

"It's not that hot." Soul tried to say without sounding affected by the heat as well.

"Oh yea? Then why are you sweating?" Maka said looking annoyed.

"What? Oh that's nothing cool guys like me can't sweat we are to cool." Soul said with a grin and sat up.

"Yeaaa ok whatever you say Soul. I'm bored. Let's do something?" Maka asked.

"Like what? We can't go over your house and there is realy nothing to do." Soul said groaning a bit.

"Yea there is we go exploring! Maybe there is an abandoned castle or something nearby? Maybe they have water! Oh maybe-" Maka stood up and continued her rant Soul tuning out her ranting laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Maybe can take a walk to your side just for a few min-"Maka was cut off by a worried Soul.

"No let's not do that." Soul said and sat up in a hurry.

"But why not? You always come to my side?" Maka said.

"Yea but with my side it's a bit different. It's complicated." Soul explained.

"It can't be that complicated? I have read books on the different borders! They never said anything about a requirement to pass? " Maka said.

"It's not hard for us but for you an angle yes it is." Soul explained.

"Why? What do you need to do?" Maka asked intrigued.

"You can only pass if you have demonic blood in you." Soul explained. "And we all know that you have pure blood so you can't pass. You would be spotted right away and they would probably kill you." Soul said looking at the ground.

"But I thought that you can still pass the regular border without that? I thought you can only enter the demon capital and the palace with the blood?" Maka said confused.

"That was true until a few weeks ago the capital expanded its borders and now in order to get into the castle you need well. A special kind of blood that only few people have." There was a pause.

" They don't want anything to do with angles in their territory or even their own people for that manner." Soul said.

"I see that sucks I wanted to see at least the road to your house. It would have made a great adventure!" Maka pouted.

"Yea I guess it would have. Hey Maka I need to tell you something?" Soul asked.

"Yes what is it Soul?" Maka said looking into his eyes.

Soul imminently looked away from her. "I am. Well."

"What is it spit it out?" Maka said.

"You know what? Never mind lets go for that walk maybe we will find something." Soul changed the subject.

"Oh um alright." Maka said with a smile as she held out her hand to help him get up.

Soul took her hand and got up.

"Let's go this way today we never went far over here." Maka said pointing to the left still holding Souls hand.

"Alright Ms. Adventure lead the way." Soul joked.

The two walked for a few minutes. The leaves swirling around there feet as they walked. The sun was hidden behind clouds, and for a moment it made the hike seem a little creepy. Maka held Souls hand tighter as she kept moving forward.

"You ok Maka?" Soul asked as the sudden pressure was added into his hand.

"Y-yea just making sure you are still here." Maka said trying to sound cool.

"Haha. Yea ok if you are scared I can go in front if you want Ms. Adventure. " Soul said with a grin.

"Hush I am perfectly fine!" Maka said with her head held high.

"Alright then." Soul said following Maka.

The two walked afew more feet when Maka came to a stop.

"Hey do you see that? It looks like an old building?" Maka said pointing in the direction.

"Hey yea your right lets go check it out." Soul said while letting go of Maka's hand and walking forward.

Maka followed behind him. As the outline of the house grew closer the sky started to get darker.

"Um S-soul?" Maka said tugging on his shirt.

"Whats wrong Maka scared?" Soul looked back with a toothy grin.

"N-no it's just- is it supposed to r-rain today?" Maka asked quickly hiding her fear.

"Hm." Soul hummed as he looked up to the sky.

"I don't think so but you never know." Soul responded and continued onward.

The two reached the abandoned building. It was old that was for sure a rusty gate swung in the breeze, bricks still out lining where the chimney and walls used to be. A tin roof covered half of the building. Boulders were scattered through the foundation and there was still remains of old furniture in side.

"Hey lets go in!" Soul said walking thru the gate.

"Um soul I-I think this is a bad idea." Maka admitted.

"What? Come on Ms. Adventure don't get cold feet now." Soul teased without looking back.

"I-I'm not I just have a bad feeling about-" Maka was cut off.

"Don't worry Maka I deal with scary situations all the time it will be fine beside I'll protect you ok?" Soul said giving her thumbs up. "Now come on."

"F-fine." Maka said while passing thru the gate.

Suddenly thunder was herd making Maka jump. Then a drizzle of rain started to fall.

"Look what you did! Because you are scared it started to rain! I blame you." Soul said looking back at the shaking Maka.

"S-shut up!" Maka said and grabbed onto Souls hand.

Soul walked inside the house and looked around. There were dead leaves everywhere and remains of an old chair, a table, and an old ripped cushion in one corner. It started to rain heavier so the two took shelter under the tin roof.

"Not exactly home sweet home if you ask me." Soul said.

"Y-yea. Well we saw it let's go back now." Maka said tugging on his arm.

"What are you so scared of Maka? Nothing is going to happen. Besides its raining hard we might as well stay here till it stops." Soul said sitting down on the chair.

"I am not scared I just don't think we belong here is all." Maka said standing next to him.

"Tch." Soul huffed.

"Come on Maka you got to loosen up a bit it's not cool when you are always so uptight." Soul said leaning back.

"Easy for you to say ." Maka said thru gritted teeth,

"What was that?!" Soul looked up at her.

"Oh nothing!" Maka said.

"No not that! Listen." Soul said siting up.

"Nya Meow!"

"It sounds like a cat?" Maka said.

"Nya!" The cat got louder.

"I wonder where it is?" Maka said looking around.

"Um… I think I found it." Soul said as the cat nuzzled his leg.

Maka looked down at the cat. It was strange looking. It was a black cat but it wore a hat?

"Um Soul it's wearing a hat?" Maka said and went to touch it. As soon as Maka extended her arm a poof of smoke appeared and emerged a women barley clothed in her early twenties.

Soul went wide eyed at this sudden transformation. He was not expecting what was to come next.

"Oh! My! Oh! My! We have guests! And they are so adorable too! Nya!" The woman spoke while she flung herself around Soul.

"H-hey lady what the heck?" Soul said trying to get her off.

"Um excuse me Ms. Cat lady but who are you and where did you come from?" Maka asked.

The Lady looked at Maka.

"Me? Well I could ask you the same thing! You did walk into my house after all." The cat lady said with a smile on her face as she rubbed her chest into Souls face.

Soul trying so desperately to hold in a nosebleed.

"This is your house?" Maka asked.

"Why yess! I just made it look this way so no one would bother me. But now you two found me! Oh goodie I have someone to play with! Nya!" The lady said."Pum Pumpkin Pumpkin!"

Maka looked confused less confused than Soul looked but still confused.

Suddnley the house they were in turned into a big pumpkin shaped house. Fully furnished with everything to live in it.

Soul was on the verge of passing out by being smothered by the lady's chest but managed to stay conscious and pull away from her.

"Ugh…yo lady are you like a witch or something?" Soul asked.

_"__A Witch!"_ Maka thought to herself.

"Me a witch? Oh heavens No! I'm just a cat that has a lot of magic. By the way my name is Blair." Blair explained.

"Blair? Blair the cat hn?" Soul said out loud.

"Oh yes! I like the way you say my name! Nya! Now tell me what is yours little boy?" Blair asked as she hugged Soul again smothering him.

"Uh? Blair? I don't think he can breathe." Maka pointed out.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry would not want to kill my new play mates." Blair said with a smile. "Anyway can I get your names?" Blair asked.

Soul and Maka looked at one another and mentally agreed to tell her their real names.

"I am Maka Albarn." Maka explained.

"And I am Soul Eater." Soul explained leaving out his last name on purpose.

_"__Why did he leave out his last name?"_ Maka thought.

"Oh wonderful! I hope we can get along just fine!" Blair said.

"Um yea… hey Blair I don't mean to cut you short but we better be going." Soul said.

"Yea we had no intention on walking into your house. It was an accident." Maka explained

"Oh don't worry about it. You guys are welcome here anytime! You should come back soon and we can have a nice glass of warm milk together! Nya!" Blair said as she spun around.

"Yea well we are going to take our leave now Blair." Maka said.

"awwwnya! You are leaving so soon but you just got here! Besides it is raining pretty hard out and you don't want to catch a cold! Stay awhile at least until the rain stops." Blair said sitting down on her sofa.

"Well maybe we can stay until the rain stops." Maka suggested.

"Fine" Soul agreed and the two sat down together on the other sofa.

"Oh yeeeaaaa! I am so happy! Would you two like anything to drink? Milk?, Tea?, Water?" Blair said as she bent over her coffee table to look at them her tail swishing back and forth.

"Um no thank you I am ok." Maka said.

"I-I um I'm ok to!" Soul said stumbling over his own words while looking at Blair's chest.

"Ok then I am going to go get some milk I will be right back!" Blair said as she got up swinging her hips as she walked.

Soul looked away from Blair holding in a nosebleed.

"Soul really?" Maka said eyes narrowed looking annoyed.

"W-What? I can't help it cut me some slack." Soul said still pinching his nose.

"Whatever. Can I ask you something?" Maka said looking at soul.

"Go on?" Soul said as he wiped his nose.

"Why did you not tell Blair your last name?" Maka asked.

Soul froze and looked away from Maka.

"I'll tell you later ok." Soul said looking in a quiet tone looking depressed.

"Alright." Maka said.

It was silent in the room until Blair came back with a tray of warm milk and 3 glasses.

"I could not resist! This kind of milk should be shared." Blair said as she put the try down and sat down on the couch.

"So what are you two?" Blair said with a smile on her face

Souls and Makas eyes widened.

"E-exsuse me?" Maka said.

"You know what are you? Like are you zombies? or humans? Or oh oh let me guess a vampire and a-" Blair was cut off.

"We get it. Um" Maka said. Soul stayed silent.

"Well tell me!" Blair said with a smile tail swishing.

"Well I am an Angel." Maka explained.

"Oh wow! So like you have pretty wings and are supper holey and stuff!" Blair said arms waving.

"Um yea but I don't have my wings yet." Maka said sadly.

"Oh? Why not?" Blair asked.

"Well it's a complicated proses. It is supposed to happen when you are in your teens but You can eather be chosen by the kingdom or you can get them if you are a really good person and show a lot of one positive emotion to someone/something." Maka said.

"But you seem like a good person why don't you have them yet?" Blair asked.

"I was trying to find out that answer myself I don't know." Maka said looking down. "I guess I just am not old enough yet."

"I see well you will get them some day that is for sure!" Blair said handing a glass of milk to Maka.

"Thank you Blair." Maka said and took the glass.

"OK now you Soul? What are you?" Blair asked pouring a glass for Soul.

Soul stiffened and breathed out.

"If I tell you, you need to promise me something." Soul said still looking at the floor.

"Okidoki what is it?" Blair asked.

"You cannot tell anyone that you saw me and Maka together alright?" Soul said looking up at Blair with glowing red eyes.

"Oh my God! Are you a?" Blair said putting down the glass.

"Yea I am a Demon. And I am not proud of it at all." Soul said still looking at Blair. "Now you are not going to tell anyone right?"

"Oh of course not! In fact I find it kind of romantic if you ask me!" Blair said.

Soul and Maka both blushed.

"The forbidden Love between-"Blair was cut off by Maka.

"H-hey it's not like that! We are really good friends and have known each other since we were 7." Maka explained.

"Oh! Even better!" Blair yelled.

Soul hit his forehead with his hand and starred at the ground.

"Um Blair the rain has stopped and I think we should get going ok? Thank you for your hospitality we really appreciated it." Maka said getting up, Soul following her.

"Oh? Ok! Nya! I want you to come back soon ok? I get lonely!" Blair said as she led them to the door.

"Thanks Blair see ya!" Soul said. "And remember you never saw us got it?"

"Oh! You got it Soul! Nya!" Blair said throwing a kiss his way.

Soul missed it by a longshot and grabbed Maka's arm.

"Let's go." Soul said dragging Maka.

The two walked back to the clearing and stopped. The ground was still wet and it smelled of rain. Soul climbed up on a rock and sat down in silence. Maka looked up at him and wondered.

_"__Why does he look so sad?" Maka thought._

"Hey Soul what's up? You look down." Maka asked walking closer to him.

"I need to tell you something Maka." Soul said bluntly in a deep voice stopping Maka in her tracts.

"_It must be serious if he is using this tone of voice."_ Maka thought.

"Dose the name Evens ring any bells to you? Any at all?" Soul asked still looking at the ground.

"Um that is your last name?" Maka responded.

"Think harder." Soul commanded.

Maka thought for a moment and still nothing really hit home.

"Um I feel like it is an important name but I don't really recall anything." Maka said.

Soul smirked looking up at her. "Nothing at all? What about in that book you have of the world. In the demon section." Soul said.

"Yea what about it?" Maka still not making a connection.

Soul continued to grin. "What are the 3 family's that rule under the devil himself?"

"Death, Kishin, and Ev-" From memory Maka resisted the 3 and stopping at the last one.

"S-soul? Y-you? No way." Maka said legs shaking looking up at him. "B-but you are a good person. Soul." Maka whispered taking a few steps back.

Soul jumped down from the rock and walked up to her. Maka still taking steps back.

"Are you afraid of me now Maka?" Soul asked still walking towards her.

Maka stopped _"Why did I start moving in the first place? Its Soul! You have known him for how long and this is how you react to shocking news from him?" _Maka thought.

"No, I'm not afraid you are my friend and I know you would never hurt me." Maka said looking into his red eyes. They looked darker that usual.

Soul grinned and stepped closer to her. "Are you sure about that Maka?" Soul asked looking into her green eyes.

Makas eyes narrowed. "I would bet my life on it Soul Eater Evens."

Soul smirked. "Good, I'm glad we got that covered." Soul said.

Maka breathed out a breath she did not even know she was holding. Soul started to walk away from her when he noticed the sun was setting and stiffened.

_"__Shit! Already."_ Soul cursed in his mind.

"Soul I think this is the latest I have even been out with you." Maka said walking over to him.

_"__Shit Maka! Damn I can't tell her now it's too soon especially after I just told her that!"_ Soul thought.

"Y-yea I guess so. Maybe we should go for the day. I'll see you tomorrow." Soul said walking off in a different direction.

"Wait! Soul?" Maka said and grabbed him by the wrist.

_"__Shit!"_ Soul thought. Soul could feel his nails begin to grow and his teeth begin to hurt

"I kind of want to stay with you a little bit longer." Maka said looking up at Soul. Soul on a reflex turned his head around.

_"__Damn it! I need to leave! Now!" _Soul thought as he pulled his hand away from her and kept walking.

"Sorry Maka another time. Go home. See you tomorrow." Soul said as he walked.

Maka stood there in question for a moment.

_"__Was it me or D-did Souls eyes get Darker? And his teeth get sharper? Ahh! You had a long day it must be your imagination."_ Maka thought as she turned for home. _"At least I hope it was."_

XxXxX

Once Soul turned around and was out of site he made a run for it.

"Damn it that was to close. That was so uncool." Soul said bringing his hand up to his face, His nails elongating.

"Ugh damn it! Why does this need to happen. Why do I need to be like this? At least she did not see." Soul sighs and continues walking. "I'll need to explain this sooner or later I just hope I don't lose it one day." Soul concluded as he walked back to the demon capital where his family lived.

XxXxX

**Ok chapter 2 done well that was interesting haha. Well I did a little time skip. As the story progresses I'll add little flash backs of moments between the 2 when they were yonger. Any way like I said before this a T rated Fic but it may change in later chapters. (I'm sorry I kinda really want to give writing a M rated fic a shot) ok so that's it Review please thank you! 3**


	3. Extremly Intresting

**Ok next chapter special guest! thanks for reading this far! here we go! **

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

XxxxXX

(13 year old Maka/Soul)

"Papa? I will be back later I am going out. " Maka said over her shoulder not bothering to even here her father as she stepped out of her house one warm sunny spring day. She was on her way to go and meet up with her friend Soul. On her way to the spot where the two usually meet she was thinking about her talk yesterday with soul.

_"__Hey Maka?" Soul asked looking up at her from the grass._

_"__What is it Soul?" Maka responded. Crouching down to look at him._

_"__I kinda want you to meet my friend." Soul said looking over to a tree._

_"__Um alright but does he know about us being different?" Maka asked a little nervous. _

_"__He is a half demon not full like me so I think he would be ok keeping this secret." Soul explained._

_"__You THINK?" Maka said in an unfazed tone._

_"__Ok fine I know. God you are so serious." Soul said and put his arms behind his head._

_"__You're so serious." Maka said in a bad soul impersonation. "Oh I don't know? I'm trying not to get killed here by hanging out with you?" Maka said with her mouth in a pout while she sits down on her knees._

_"__Hm…its your choice to hang with me you know. Any way tomorrow I am going to bring him here ok." Soul said closing his eyes._

_"__Alrighty then Soul." Maka said in a board sounding voice while twirling her fingers around blades of grass._

_"__Oh and just to warn you he is a bit of a loud mouth and he is extremely hyperactive." Soul said fast._

_Maka pulled up the grass and let the pieces fall onto souls face. "Care to say that one more time?" Maka said thru gritted teeth._

_Soul shook his head of the grass and opened his eyes "Oh nothing, nothing at all! Don't worry!" Soul said in a halfhearted reassurance blocking his head from a chop that is surely headed his way. _

_"__Soul!" Maka yelled and chopped Soul over the head with a book. _

As Maka continued the thought she laughed a bit on how she remembered Souls face after she had hit him. Suddenly she heard a loud yell.

"YEAAAA HOOO!"

_"__W-what was that!?" Maka thought "It sounded like it was up ahead." _

Maka ran out of the bushes only to find Soul with a smaller boy with blue spikey hair and a star tattooed on his shoulder.

Soul looked up at her and rolled his eyes at the other boy.

"Hey! Hey! Soul? Is this the Girl you were talking about?" The boy said and started to circle Maka like she was food.

"She does not look anything like you told me! She barley has any boobs!-" The boy said with a point and stair face.

"Excuse you little boy?!" Maka said walking straight up to the boy and grabbing his shirt collar.

"Hey! Maka hold it now. I am sure he did not mean it-" Soul started to say but the boy cut him off.

"Oh she is the aggressive type! Well that's not like you Soul. I mean unless you are into that?" Black star commented and Maka griped him harder. "And What do you mean Soul of course I meant it I mean look at her." He holds one of his hands up to touch makas chest. "I mean she is as flat as a board-"

"YOU LITTLE PERV!" Maka yelled and tossed the boy into a nearby tree.

"Owwww!" The boy said with a thud.

Maka fuming and red in the face turns to Soul and gives him a death glare.

"Y-yea well Maka this is Black Star haha-ha and ugh Black star this is Maka I hope the two of you can get along." Soul said with a pale face knowing that this interaction will not end well.

"Get along with this flat chested girl no way!" Black star commented which led to Maka smacking him in the head with her book.

"Soul you better start explaining right now. Or you are next!" Maka said with death eyes.

Soul walks over to the beaten Black Star and lifts him up over his shoulder.

"A-alright" Sweat drops "Now let's have a normal conversation what do you say? Haha lets go." Soul said with a bleeding black star on his soulder.

The 3 walked to the clearing and sat Black Star down on the ground.

"Ok let's start over." Soul said rubbing his head. "Black Star this is Maka, Maka this is Black Star."

Maka cross her arms and looks down at Black Star. Likewise Black Star looked up at Maka.

"Fine it's not like I have a choice. It's nice to meet you tinny tits. I am the almighty Black Star and I will be the best of them all." Black star shouts out.

Maka lets out an annoyed breth and says. "My name is Maka please get it right. Anyway have you known Soul for a long time?" Maka asked.

"Known him for a long time? Of course I knew hime when he was about 3 years old. We meet in his palace's garden." Black Star explained proudly.

"Oh man it was that long ago when I meet your annoying ass?" Soul responded scratching his head.

"Hey! Im not annoying!" Black Star yelled.

"I beg to differ." Soul whispered under his breath.

"So Ma-ka." Black Star said pronouncing her name. "when did you meet Soul it had to have bin a few years ago because he would always tell me about you." Black Star said.

Maka blushed alittle. "R-really Soul? Anyway I met Soul in this forest when we were 7." Maka explained still blushing alittle.

"Nice. Say how come I don't see you around the capital Maka?" Black Star asked.

Soul answerd this time.

"Actually Black Star there is something I need to tell you, but you need to promise me you won't tell anyone. No one. Got it?" Soul explained.

"Yea! Yea! Just spit it out already." Black Star said tapping his foot.

"Seriously you can't flip out or tell anyone if you do I need to kill you got it!" Soul said eyes gleaming red at Black Star looking dead serious.

"Wow it must really be important. But I think you should just say it already!" Black Star yelled.

"Fine listen Maka is not exactly welcomed in the capitol and most defiantly not the palace. Because she is an angel-" Soul was cut off by Black Star.

"What the hell Soul! You're screwing around with an angel! Do you know how wrong that is?!" Black Star yelled.

"Listen Black Star she is my friend and I don't see any problem with her being myfreind-" Soul was cut off.

"But Soul you are part of one of the 3 that rule over all of us lesser demons. If people find out that you are messing around with an angle a whole war could break out!" Black star yelled.

"That's why I don't plan on it getting out got it!" Soul said looking serious at Black Star.

"Please Black Star,Soul is my friend. I don't want to-" Maka was cut off.

"Shut up you bitch! Don't you even dare talk to me! You angelic piece of trash." Black Star yelled at Maka.

Soul gave Black Star a smack across the face.

"You listen to me Black Star don't you dare say that to her you understand me? I'll rip out your throat if you even udder those words again." Soul said as he grabed Black Star by the hair, eyes blazing with hatred.

"Soul stop! It's ok. I understand it's not a normal thing, but you don't need to threaten him." Maka walked up to Soul and touched his wrist.

"Ha! Easy for you to say flat chest it is totally a crime in our land to even touch an angle not to mention be friends with one." Black Star said in a low tone.

"It's true Maka I'm sorry I even got this violent." Soul said as he let go of Black Star.

"It's ok, now hey Black Star are you alright? You are bleeding." Maka said crouching down to him.

"I'm fine I don't need your sympathy." Black Star said.

"Ok then." Maka said getting up.

There was an awkward silence for a good 3 minutes before any one spoke.

" I brought Black Star here to meet you today I did not think he would be this much of an Jakass." Soul said.

"Hn I hope you know what you are in for with Soul I am warning you, But seriously its true she is supper flat come on Soul you can do better than that department-"Black Star was silenced by a punch in the mouth by Soul.

That was the final straw for Maka the insults had to stop she had to leave before she lost it.

"Black Star shut up already." Soul said.

"It's ok Soul I get it he does not like me let's just drop the subject. I am heading back to my house I'll see you later ok Soul." Maka said and went to turn away.

"No wait. Maka." Soul said reaching out for her wrist.

"It's ok soul I'll see you later." Maka said shaking his hand off and walking away.

Soul looked at black star with a death stair "You're an ass you know that?" Soul said.

"I was just pointing out the obvious, seriously you said you really liked that girl? I think you can do so much better." Black star said dusting off his pants.

"Just shut up. Black star just pretend you never saw her here ok, go home I want to be alone." Soul said looking angrily at the ground.

"Whatever just be careful what you are doing is dangerous." Black star said hands behind his head walking away.

"I don't care, just leave" Soul said walking in the opposite direction.

XxXxX

(maka)

"I know I am flat im sorry I can't help that. God what an ass!" maka thought as she stomped thru the woods.

"why would soul even think of bringing someone like that…whatever it's over now I'll just-" Maka was pulled out of her thoughts by a presence behind her.

"Maka! Nya!" A voice called out from behind her.

Maka turned around. "Blair? What are you doing here?" Maka asked.

"Nya! Want to come over? I kind of want some company." Blair asked. Rubbing against Makas leg.

"I don't know Blair I am not in a good mood right now." Maka said.

"Oh! No! what's wrong?" Blair asked.

"It was just an argument is all, it just got under my skin." Maka explained.

"Oh was it with Soul? You two seem to get along fine." Blair commented.

"No it was one of Souls friends. His name was Black Star I believe." Maka remembered.

"That name sounds like he's dying for attention." Blair said.

"Yea and he will get it soon if he keeps it up with the insults. Anyway Blair I am heading home ok I will visit you later ok." Maka said.

"Nya! Alright whatever you say I hope you feel better Maka." Blair said as Maka walked off.

"Thanks see ya." Maka responded as she continued down the road.

Maka walked back to her home and opened the door. She expected to find her father sitting down at the table but it seemed like he was nowhere to be found.

"Typical of papa, never home anyway." Maka said with a sigh as she went up the stairs to her room.

Once inside she closed the door and flopped on her bed.

"Stupid Soul, why would he even think to introduce Black Star to me if he would act like that?" Maka said into her pillows.

"why dose my kind need to be hated by them I mean we are good and all but still I try to be nice and it just! Ughhh!" Maka yelled.

"And am I really that flat?" Maka asked her self not noticing her window was open.

"I honestly don't think so." A male voice said suddenly making Maka jump from her bed.

Maka looked up and saw Soul sitting on her windowsill. Maka started to blush hard and turn around.

_"__Oh my God Soul herd that! Not to mention he answered! " Maka thought._

"W-what are you doing here?" Maka asked looking away from him.

"I'm just here to set things right. Listen Maka I know Black Star can be an ass but he understands the situation now and will be your friend. Ok." Soul explains climbing into Maka's bedroom.

_"__Just ask it won't hurt right?" Maka thought _

"Alright…but um Soul?" Maka asked still facing away from him.

"Yea Maka?" Soul answered.

"Y-you don't think I am flat? Do you?" Maka said quietly.

Soul raised an eyebrow and chuckled a bit. "Really? Is that why you are mad? Because of Black Star's insults?"

"S-shut up just answer the question." Maka said her face beet red.

"Well the bastard side of me would say hell yea! But honestly they are fine the way they are, there happy. Now turn around." Soul said walking over to her.

This caused Maka to blush harder and stand in place.

_"__Oh! My! Ughh! What!? Soul realy? Man ok calm yourself. So is that it? Is that all Soul wanted to talk about? Just Black Star?" Maka thought _

"U-um soul? I-is that all you wanted to talk to me about? Because you can leave now." Maka said in a flustered voice.

"Come on!mi give you a complement and you are kicking me out already? That's no fun Maka. I mean we could talk about Black Star and shit but that's boring." Soul said a few feet away from her.

"y-yea um wait what?" Maka said trying to calm down.

_"__Wait boring? But that is his friend that was the subject just amoment ago! Ugh! I don't know whats going on. Oh Man!" Maka thought not understanding why she was this flustered. _

"I said that would be boring. Are you ok Maka?" Soul said now standing behind her.

"I- I am fine! Just I kind of want to be left alone for a bit ok." Maka said walking sideways and leaping onto her bed hiding her face.

Soul confused sat on the edge of her bed. "If you want to talk about something just spit it out Maka." Soul said looking at Maka's back.

"It's nothing really Soul." Maka started.

_"__Think of something quick." Maka thought._

" My dad should be home soon and I don't want to get in trouble so." Maka said into her pillows.

Soul narrowed his eyes and huffed out. "Ok seriously are you like hiding something from me? You are acting strange. We both know your dad comes home at 6:00pm it is 4:45 in the afternoon?" Soul said looking at Maka's clock.

_"__Oh I don't know I just suddenly am extremely flustered for no reason after you tell me that I actually may have some boobes yea! Nope nothing wrong here!" Maka thought in her mind. _

"It's nothing Soul just please go away!" Maka yelled into her pillows.

_ "__Ok really that's It I want to know what the hell she is hiding." Soul thought _

"Really now?" Soul sighed and said. "I guess I have no choice."

"No choice-?" Maka started to say until Soul grabbed Maka's ankle and pulled her out under her pillows.

He then grabbed her wrist which flipped her over and held both her wrists down to her side.

_"__OH MY GOD SOUL I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Maka thought in her mind._

"What's wrong? Maka-" Soul stopped in mid-sentence and looked down at her.

Her face was bright red and her eyes were closed.

"I-I told you to go!" Maka yelled.

Soul was speech less he has never seen Maka act this way ever. Clearing his throat Soul spoke.

"And why would I want to do that? Maka there are more interesting things to do here than if I leave." Soul said.

_"…__I am so done."_ Maka thought as she shut her eyes tighter and bit her lip.

_"__Whoa! Hold on! That sounded wrong I should stop. But. Damn. Now that you look like that…." Soul thought but his body held her still._

"W-what?d-do you mean S-soul?" Maka said in a soft voice. Not looking at him.

"What do you think I meant Maka?" Soul said.

_"__Maybe? No I can't. That is just messed up." Soul thought. "Why would I even think that?"_

"U-um." Maka shuddered.

"I'm just messing around Maka. I'm not going to do anything." Soul said letting her go and getting up from her bed.

"Y-yea." Maka said silently but suddenly she snapped.

"You Idioit! How dare you do that! I should hit you harder! Don't you ever do that again you hear me!" Maka yelled grabbing a book and hitting Soul.

_"__Yup I had this coming I totally deserve this." Soul thought._ "Ow! What the hell Maka!?" Soul said rubbing his head.

"You little! Ugh never mind!" Maka said as she tossed her book aside.

"Ahh! Ok Ok I get it my bad. But seriously sorry about today. Black Star is not going to tell anyone. And Maka?" Soul said looking back at her.

"What is it?" Maka answered.

"Don't take his stupid comments seriously. Ok?" Soul explained looking into Makas eyes.

"Hm. Fine I Get out of my room!" Maka asked.

"Of course your majesty." Soul teased. " I'll leave you alone. See ya tomorrow." Soul said heading towards her window.

"Soul you know you can use the door?" Maka said.

"Na it's cooler this way. After all I am a pretty cool guy." Soul said with a grin showing his teeth.

"Ok but if you fall and get hurt it's not my fault!" Maka yelled.

"Yea, Yea. See ya." Soul said as he jumped out.

XxXxX

"Lady Medusa we have found some suspicious activity between the angel's and the demon's." A little frog said hopping up the stairs to a giant throne.

A woman sat in the giant throne. Nothing but darkness covered her figure. She smiled a wicked smile and opened her eyes. They glow a bright golden color.

"Oh? Intriguing elaborate more Eurika." Medusa said her voice echoing through the hall she was in.

"Right. Well there are rumors that an Angel of a low class and a Demon of an extremely high class have been meeting secretly for a while now." The Frog explained slowly taking shape of a small girl.

"hmm? And how does this count as interesting." Madusa asked getting annoyed. Her fingernails tapping against her throne.

"Well the suspects are supposedly children and the angel has not yet gotten her wings." Eurika exsplaind.

"How old are the two?" Medusa asked information peeking her interest.

"Both the demon and the angle are about 13 years old. The angle is old enough for it to have received its wings, and according to the age the Demon is old enough to participate in the night hunts." Eurika said.

"Ahh! They are about the same age as my child. Interesting. And an angle that has not yet received their wings yet? Even more Intresting! I will use them as an experiment." Medusa said standing up her dress flowing by her heals. She went over to a book shelf and pulled a book out. A passageway formed and Medusa walked down the corridor Eurika following behind.

Medusa reached a room which was filled with test tubes books and medical equipment. She touched a freezer to her left and pulled out a vial.

"I-is that? But it's not ready yet milady." Eurika said holding her dress.

"Well we will finish it using it now wont we Eurika."Medusa said holding the vial up to her face. The contents were a thick liquid which bubbled even though it was kept frozen.

"but the side effects cause-" Eurika was cut off.

"Ha! Side effects on Angles and Demons? We never tried it out on those species before. It should be interesting." Medusa said swirling the vial around.

"I want you to make sure the Demon gets at least half of this in its system and the Angel well. Don't give any to it. Maybe the demon will transfer it over." Medusa said to Eurika.

"but milady how am I supposed to get-"Eurika was cut off.

"That's why it's your job assistant. It can be administered any way. Just make sure you give it to the demon by at least tomorrow night or it will corrode got it?" Medusa said handing the vial to Eurika.

"Oh how I love messing with species. It makes life far more interesting." Medusa said walking out of the lab and back onto her throne. "Extremely interesting"

XxXxX

**Done Oh! Medusa what are you up to! Well Review please thank you! ****J****3**


	4. Soul Auras

**ok next chapter please excuses my spelling grammar and all that fun stuff. I'm sorry anyway here we go!**

XxXxX

(next day)

Maka woke up to the smell of smoke.

"Ugh what did dad burn now?" Maka thought as she rolled over in her bed and went downstairs.

"What did you do now dad?" Maka said rubbing her eyes.

"Maka sweetie how are you? Don't worry everything is under control. " Makas father said as flames shot out from the stove.

"Yea ok please don't burn the house down thanks." Maka said and went to go back upstairs.

She went back into her room. Opened the door and flopped back on her bed. She had failed to notices someone was in her room with her. She heard her curtains rustle on her window and she looked behind her she instantly sat up.

"Good morning princess." A white patch of hair said from the foot of her bed.

"Soul!?" Maka whispered and chopped him over the head with a book.

"You idiot! What are you doing here this early?" Maka asked looking at the bleeding boy that was now on her floor.

"Oww! What do you mean it is like 10:00? You were late so I came to check on you." Soul said as he rubbed his head.

"Still! Oh my god Soul my father is down stairs! Get out of here!" Maka said pushing him out the window.

"Maka? Can I come in?" Makas father knocked.

"J-just a minute papa I am changing hold up." Maka said shoving Soul into her closet.

"Real smart Maka."Soul whispered rolling his eyes.

"Shut up and don't make a sound." Maka said and closed the door.

There was a small crack in the door. Soul looked out with cuourious eyes.

Maka quickly took off her night gown and replaced it with a big shirt and shorts.

Soul went flying back hitting his head on the top of the closet.

She ran over "Soul you gosh darn idiot shut up!" She whispered.

"o-o-h my god!" Soul muttered out seeing stars.

"Maka are you ok what was that sound?" Makas father asked.

"Nothing Papa just hit my arm on the door." Maka said walking to her bedroom door and opining it.

"Sorry Papa what is it?" Maka asked looking up at her father.

"There is something I want to talk to you about. It involves your wings." Makas father said looking serious.

"Alright we can talk when you get home." Maka said going to close the door.

"Ahah no I think we should talk about it now." Her father said catching the door with is foot.

_"__Damn it soul please stay quiet please!" Maka thought._

_"__Holy shit! Did I just see that! Oh my G- wait her father is here." Soul thought._

"Ok let's talk then." Maka said loud enough for Soul to here.

"As you know you are over pass the time when an angel is supposed to be given wings." Her father started.

"Y-yea? So?" Maka said the conversation getting a little awkward.

_"__Her wings?" Soul thought._

"Because you are so late I may need to take you to a soul doctor." He explained.

"What!? Why? My soul is not bad?! Maybe I'm just a special kind of angle? I don't need to go there." Maka argued.

"No Maka I think you do. I worry about it, you may have had some contamination of a tainted soul when you were younger and I just want to make sure you are ok. You know what happens to angel's that don't get their wings right?" Maka's father continued.

_"__A tainted soul? Wait a minute don't tell me!" Soul thought._

Maka huffed. "Y-yes I know they turn fallen." There was a pause. "Fine I'll go but can't you just tell if my soul is tainted or not papa? I mean we can see others souls?" Maka explained.

"That is true but be can only see the outside, a soul doctor can check deep within and help fix any impurities." He explained.

"Ok I'll go, when are we going?" Maka asked.

"Oh I don't know I need to call, so maybe next week. Ok?" Makas father said.

"Fine is there anything else Papa?" Maka asked.

"Not really. Well I am off to work ok? Bye bye sweetheart!" Maka's father said walking down the stairs.

Maka was about to close the door when her father spoke "Oh! Wait Maka I need to warn you there has been multiple sightings of demons in the area lately so please be careful alright?"

_"__Oh papa if only you knew." Maka thought _and replied "Ok papa see you later." And closed the door.

Maka slid down to the floor and curled up her knees. "You can come out now Soul." Maka said looking depressed.

"Soul slowly emerged from her closet wiping his nose free from blood. He looked around her room and found her curled up.

"Hey Maka are you alright? I heard what happened."

"Soul. I think the reason why I don't have my wings yet is because." There was a pause. "of you."Maka said looking down at the floor.

Soul did not answer he walked close to Maka and sat down in front of her. "Yea I think it is my fault Maka. And I'm sorry." Soul said looking at Makas hair.

"It's not fair. I want to be your friend! I want to spend time with you! I want to hang out! But your soul's aura is tainting my own apparently. At this rate I'll never become a true angel." Maka said tears lining her eyes. "Soul I think if I keep seeing you I may turn into a fallen by the end of the year!"

Soul puled Maka in for a hug. "Maka I am sorry this is all my fault. I knew my soul was tainted with evil and yet I still wanted to see you." Soul said stroking her back.

Maka flung her arms around Soul's neck. "No don't apologize it's not your fault its mine. I should have never left home that day I should have never have meet you."

Soul stopped his hug and held her shoulders. Her face was buried in his shirt so he used one of his hands to cup her cheek in and bring her face up. Soul looked into her tear stained green eyes and said.

"Don't you even think that way Maka!" Soul said gazing into her eyes. "If you never have had run into me, if I never have had talked to you then, you would have never have met me and we would never have had all those fun times together." Soul said taking Maka's other cheek in his hand. Maka was trying to hold back her tears but they slipped thru.

"Maka please don't blame yourself. None of this is your fault! Ok? If anyone is to take the blame it's me." Soul said still looking into her eyes.

"Maka for your health and safety if I need to leave I will-" Soul was cut off my Maka throwing him down.

"NO!" Maka yelled sitting on top of the fallen Soul.

"No please don't leave me! I'm begging you! I want to stay together forever! Like that promise we made. Please don't leave please you are my only true friend Soul." Maka said tears streaming down her face. Tears dripped off Makas cheeks and onto Souls face and neck.

Soul hated to see Maka cry especially like this. "Maka I don't want you to become something you don't want to become. I want you to be happy. I don't want you to be upset for the rest of your life!" Soul yelled.

Maka bit her lip and let more tears flow. "But Soul. If you are out of my life then there would be no point in being happy anyway." Maka said in a shaky voice.

Souls eyes widened.

"If it meant I can stay together with you I would gladly become a fallen and take the shame." Maka said lying completely on top of Soul.

"M-maka?" Soul said still in shock. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Along with parts of my soul? Probably." Maka said still on top of Soul.

Soul let out a sigh and cleared his throat.

"Maka lets go for a walk ok. Come on get up." Soul said sitting up brining her up as well.

"What for?" Maka said still holding onto his neck.

"To talk. Let's go to Blair's. Let's tell her about the situation. Come on." Soul said.

"Fine." Maka said and let go of Soul.

The feeling of warmth that she radiated made Souls body feel almost empty. He suddenly felt a shiver and an eerie presence watching him. He turned to the window but nothing was there.

"Soul are you ok?" Maka asked looking at him.

_"__Strange I could have sworn someone was watching me?" Soul thought._

"Yea I'm ok just got cold for moment." Soul said and got up off the ground.

"Come on lets go." Soul said and guided Maka outside.

XxXxX

(Eurika)

"_Oh *croke* that was close!" Eurika thought sitting on Maka's roof as a frog._

_"__Blair? Why does that name ring a bell?"Eurika thought. "I guess I should follow them I don't have much time left."_

Eurika hoped down from Maka's house and followed the two towards Blair's house.

XxXx

(maka soul *and eureka)

Soul and Maka walked in silence thru the familiar sea of green. Maka was holding on to Souls shirt by the elbow and had her head against his shoulder. She shuffled her feat dreading on her future. Soul could sense a disturbance coming from Maka but also another one that was following them.

"What the heck is following us?" Soul thought.

The two reached the abandoned house and stood outside the gate.

"Blair? You home?" Soul yelled.

"Pum Pumpkin Pumpkin!" Blair said and snapped her fingers. Instantly the pumpkin house stood before them.

"Oh goodie Soul and Maka are here! Come inside." Blair said behind a closed door.

Soul and Maka walked in not noticing the frog slipping in from the open door.

Maka let go of Soul and closed the door behind her.

"Where are you Blair?" Soul asked.

"Well I'm in the bath silly would you like to join?! Maka can come too! It's always nice with more people!" Blair said with a wink and used her magic to open the bathroom door.

Soul fell backwards and hit the floor with a loud bang blood rushing from his nose.

"B-Blair!" Maka said with a blush.

"What? There is room for more!" Blair said with a smile.

"Oh oh yea there is always room for more." Soul mumbled more blood rushing from his nose.

"Seriously Blair I need to talk to you." Maka said looking down.

"Oh? What's wrong Maka?" Blair said getting out of her bath and wrapping an extremely short towel around her.

"I-its…about my wings." Maka said still looking down.

"Oh! I see. Well come over here let's talk. And take Soul with you." Blair said as she waved her hand in the direction of the living room.

Maka crouched down to Souls level. "Soul you are a real pervert you know that." Maka commented eyebrow twitching.

"aahhh…what?" Soul mumbled still bleeding from the nose.

"Oh never mind come on." Maka said and dragged him by his arm into the living room.

She sat him down on the couch and sat down next to him. Soul finally calming down from his nose bleed wiped his face. Blair emerged clothed in her usual short exposing outfit and sat down across from them.

"So what's up." Blair said looking at Maka.

"Well I think I found out why my wings have not developed yet." Maka said to Blair.

"Oh? What do you think it may be?" Blair asked.

"Well it may be Soul." Maka said looking down at the floor.

"Soul? Oh that's right because he is a demon!" Blair said.

"Y-yea Blair you have a lot of magic. Do you think you can look at my soul for me?."Maka responded.

"Hm…look at your soul? Like go inside and take a look?" Blair hummed.

"Yea can you do that with your magic?" Maka asked.

Blair put a finger to her chin. "Oh wow I have not done a spell like that in over 4 years. I can do it but I can only look at the auras and shape I can't mess around with it." Blair said looking serious.

"Really? You can do that Blair?" Soul asked looking surprised.

"I can do it but only for 2 minutes it requires a lot of magic." Blair said.

"Can you please take a look? My father thinks my soul may be tainted. I want to know for sure." Maka said looking worried.

"Alright I can do it but first let's have something to drink, let's relax before we do this ok?" Blair said with a smile.

"Ok." Maka said.

"I'm going to bring you guys some yummy tasting stuff ok?" Blair said and ran off into the kitchen.

xXxXx

(with Blair)

Blair hummed a tune as she looked in her fridge for drinks. "Hm…something to calm? Milk? Tea? Oh! Yes! I'll make that new plum tea I bought! Perrrrrfect! "Blair said and went to her stove. She filled a kettle with water, flicked her finger and the stove ignited. "Perfect! Now for the tea." Blair said turning her back to get the tea leaves.

Eurika the frog hoped into the kitchen quietly, and hid under a chair_. "Boiling hot water with a frog dose not mix to well." Eurika thought. _

Eurika looked up to see what Blair was doing then she realized something. _"Oh my! Blair the Wicked! She was once one of the most feared witch outcasts in all of this land! What the hell I thought she died in the battle of Babayaga's castle! How is she alive? Oh! Never mind that, focuses on the job at hand." Eurika thought. _

Blair brought 3 mugs out and pored hot water into each. She tried to carry all 3 at once but put them down knowing they were too hot. "Let me get a tray." Blar said and went into the pantry.

"Now is my chance!" Eurika said jumping from under the chair and transforming into a human. She quickly analyzed the cups and took one off to the side. She took the vial with the liquid and poured half of the vial into the mug. The liquid reacted with the water making small bubbles in the mug. The water then turned red and then went back to its original color.

Eurika transformed back into a frog and hoped away back in to the living room.

XxXxX

(maka and soul)

"I can't believe Blair knows how to do this." Maka said.

"Yea me too. Something tells me she is not just a cat." Soul said.

"Oh? You think she is a witch or something?" Maka asked.

"Maybe." Soul said leaning back on the couch.

"So many things we still have no idea about." Maka said playing with her thumbs.

"Yea really. Maka relax come on it will be ok." Soul said giving Maka a grin.

"Alright it will be ok as long as you are around." Maka said giving Soul a smile.

"Okidoki I have the tea it is Plum flavored I hope you like it!" Blair said putting the try down on the table.

"Oh! I forgot one I'll be right back." Blair said going back into the kitchen.

_"__Damn it! Blair has the one with the dosage in it!" Eurika thought. _

Blair returned with the mug and set it down as she sat.

_"__Shit I need to do something fast!" Eurika thought_. "Ribbit Ribbit Croke Croke." Eurika said quietly.

Suddenly a large tree fell outside causing the whole house to raddle.

"What was that?!" Blair and Maka said together they both got up and looked out the window.

"Oh my! A tree fell in front of the house!" Blair said as she opened the door.

"Soul come help us!" Maka said and soul got up.

Eurika hoped over on the table and switched Soul's cup with Blair's.

"How did something like this fall? It was young and there was no wind?" Maka said helping Soul pick up branches.

"I don't know but it is alright I can clean it up when we are done." Blair said.

"Are you sure?" Soul asked.

"Yup yup Nya! let's drink some tea." Blair said and went back inside. Soul and Maka sat back down and grabbed there mugs.

Maka and Blair both took a sip.

"Oh wow this is good! Try it Soul." Maka said taking another sip.

"Egh I don't know I'm not much of a tea person." Soul said and sniffed the mug.

"Oh come on Soul just try it! It smells yummy!" Blair said winking at him.

"Fine but just a little." Soul said as he held the cup up to his lips.

Eurika watched from the window as the liquid slid past his lips and down his throat.

_"__Mission complete." Eurika thought. _

"It leaves a weird aftertaste." Soul said and put his mug down.

"Aww you don't like it?" Blair said giving Soul a pouty face.

"It's ok." Soul said and looked away.

"Alright Maka are you ready?" Blair asked.

"I guess so."Maka said.

"Ok come with me. I want you to sit on the floor. Ok?" Blair instructed.

Maka got up and sat on her knees on the floor. Blair put her hands on Maka shoulders.

"Ok you may feel tingly at first but after you may get a little sick so you can lye down after ok? Ready?" Blair asked

"I guess." Maka responded.

Soul took a big gulp of the tea and swallowed. _"Something tastes off about this tho."_ Soul thought as he watched Maka and Blair.

Blair could see Makas soul it had a small shimmer of light in the middle. It was surrounded by a black aura of energy. The two forces collided with one another causing a blast of light to shine thru.

"Hmmm…there is defiantly dark aura there but there should be more light than dark strange. "Blair said.

The two auras kept colliding and suddenly the black aura turned red. And engulfed a good part of the light energy.

"Oh my god." Blair said quietly. "S-soul go outside for a moment." Blair commanded

Soul took one more sip of tea and walked outside.

The red aura was gone but the black aura remained in a clash between the light aura.

"Now come back in one more time." Blair yelled.

Soul came back inside the house walking close to the girls.

Once Soul walked back in the red aura flamed up again and engulfed the black aura.

"I have never seen anything like this before." Blair said worried. "Soul do me a favor and touch Maka."

"What?" Soul said

"Just touch her arm or something," Blair commanded.

Soul reached out to touch Maka as soon as he made contact with her skin. The red aura completely enveloped the white light. And gave both Maka and soul a light shock. Blair removed her hands from Maka's shoulders her hands trembling a little.

Maka fell on the ground and held her head. "Soul put her on the couch." Blair said standing up and sitting back on the sofa.

Soul picked Maka up and laid her down so her head was in his lap. "What did you see?" Soul asked looking at a shocked Blair.

"Y-your soul is slowly devouring hers. And it looks like it just happened recently." Blair said in a shaky voice.

Soul looked down at Maka. "Are you saying I may kill her?" Soul asked.

"No but you may cause her to never get her wings and its most likely if she continues to stay near you she will turn into a Fallen in less than a year." Blair said. "I'm no expert but I suggest staying away from her for a bit even if its seeing each other 2 or 3 times a week will do a lot of good for her." Blair said. Looking down at her hands.

Maka uncosounsly grabbed Souls hand. Giving her a small shock. Soul closed his eyes.

"Soul you have an extremely powerful aura around you and it is leaking onto Maka's soul. It is slowly tacking away the purity that is in her soul." Blair said.

"I see. Then I guess I will stop being around her all the time." Soul whispered.

"I know it might be hard but it's for the best."Blair said standing up.

"S-soul…"Maka whispered. "I'm sorry." Maka closed her eyes.

"Maka don't worry it's not your fault-" Soul was cut off by a sudden sense of pain in his chest.

"Ahh!" Soul yelled grinded his teeth.

"Are you alright?" Blair asked

"Y-yea just a little- Oh god!" Soul said as he looked down at his hand his nails beginning to elongate.

_"__Shit what the hell? It's not even dark out!" Soul thought_ as a sudden wave of pain shot thru him. His teeth beginning to sharpen.

"B-blair where is your bathroom?" Soul asked his voice becoming deeper.

Blair snapped her fingers. "Over there."

"I'll be right back." Soul said laying Makas head down on a pillow. Maka grabbed his arm and soul almost lost it. He dug his nails into his palm drawing blood.

"W-what's wrong Soul?"Maka said sounding tired.

"N-nothing don't worry." Soul said as he removed her hand.

Soul ran into Blair's bathroom and locked the door.

Soul was painting hard. His nails were fully extended, his teeth extremely sharp. His hair began to grow longer.

"W-what the hell?!" Soul muttered.

_"__Well hello there new partner." A snarly voice said inside souls head._

Souls eyes widened.

_"__What the hell was that?" Soul thought_

_"__Didn't you hear me? I said hello." The voice said again._

_"__Who are you? What are you?" Soul Thought _

_"__What am I? Well I am the same as you of course! We are sharing the same body after all." The voice said._

_"__What? I don't think so! How the hell did you get in my mind?" Soul asked._

_"__Well that would be a complicated process to explain. I'll give it to you short. You swallowed me." The voice said._

_"__Swallowed ?"Soul thought. _Souls eyes widened even more.

_"__The tea?" Soul questioned._

_"__Bingo! Now let's see what I can mess with." The voice said._

_"__What are you talking about-" _Soul was cut off by a sharp pain in his back_._

_"__Ahh! What the fuck! Stop it!" Soul asked falling to the floor._

_"__Hahaha oh you boy will be fun to mess with!" The voice said._

Suddenly Soul felt an even larger scale of pain in his back.

_"__W-what is going on?" Soul thought as he curled up on the floor gripping his stomach to holdback his cries._

_"__Just making you into a bigger monster than what you already are." The voice said._

Suddenly Soul felt something stab thru his back where his shoulder blades were. He felt his shirt tear and cold air on his back. Something was their he knew it.

_"__T-this can't be happening!" Soul said trying so hard not to yell._

_"__Oh but it is my boy. Don't worry if you just follow everything I say when I appear I will make your life a lot more interesting." The voice said._

Soul was shaking and panting hard. He could feel his blood trickling down is back. The pain subsided and he slowly got to his feet.

_"__Oh? Getting up are you?" The voice asked._

_"__Just shut up and leave me alone-" Soul started but was stopped by complete shock._

Soul looked at himself in the mirror. Big blades were protruding out of his back. They were black and covered in blood. Soul turned around to look at them in the mirror. The blades were shaped like a crescent moon pointing upwards. (Think a scythe's blade turned upsidown) Blood dripped off the tips and on to the tiled floor.

_"__What did you do to me?" Soul asked._

_"__Just helping you along. You know us demons are not supposed to get our horns, tails and wings until you reach the age of 20." The voice said showing a smirk._

_The image flashing across souls mind._

_"__What? You have a face? Why are you even here!? Please just leave me alone!" Soul said. _

There was a knock on the door. "Soul are you alright?"

_"__Maka?!" Soul thought._

_"_I-im fine just give me a few." Soul said lying.

"_Oh so this is the one who causes your emotions to run crazy well let's see what we can do about that."_

"Are you sure? I heard you yell earlier I just want to know if you were ok." Maka asked.

Souls hands were shaking he had the sudden urge to knock down the door and rip the girl apart. He could feel his aura overpower hers, engulfing it, taking it and smashing it into pieces.

_"__Shit! SHIT! Stop! " Soul cursed. "What is going on you better explain now!" Soul commanded._

_"_I'm fine I'll-I'll be out soon." Soul responded.

"Alright." Maka said and walked away.

"_You bastard what the hell was that!?" Soul asked extremely angry._

_"__What? Don't tell me you never experienced blood lust before." The voice said._

_"__Shut up! If I ever hurt her I can never live with myself just stop please." Soul said._

_"__Haha Fine. I'll let you go for now but I'll be back when you least expect it Soul." The voice said with a laugh._

Soul concentrated on getting back under control the blades on his back receded back into his spine and his nails were back to normal. He looked at his shirt holes in the back of it and took it off. He wiped off most of the blood from his back and off the floor. He slowly opened the door and walked out.

"Soul your back! And your…shirtless." Maka said with a blush.

"Oh soul! Look at you! " Blair cooed running over to soul.

"Hey I think it's time we get going what do you say Maka?" Soul said his throat dry.

"Um ok, but are you ok? Why did you take your shirt off?" Maka asked.

"I was getting a little hot ok let's go." Soul said and headed for the door.

"Alright bye Blair thank you I'll comeback once I go to the soul doctor ok?" Maka said walking to the door.

"Ok bye bye you too." Blair said as she shut the door behind them using her magic to clean up the tree.

Soul and Maka walked for a few minutes in silence. Until Soul spoke.

"Maka. I know it maybe hard but I need to stay away from you-" Soul was cut off.

"Soul no, I don't want you to leave me. You are my friend and I want to stay with you." Maka said. "I don't car-"

"Well Maka I do ok!" Soul yelled.

Makas eyes widened. "W-what?"

"I care about you, I don't want anything bad to happen to you but if I continue to stay with you, you will eventually become something you don't want to become and possibly get hurt. By me" Soul said the last two words not audible.

" S-Soul." Maka looked down. "I can feel it you know. Our souls colliding."

"What?" Soul said stopping and turning towards her.

Maka nodded her head. "Yes I always could. I knew your aura was overshadowing my own aura. "

"Then why did you not say anything Maka! Soul said looking at Maka.

"I was afraid I was going to lose you. That's why I never said anything. But just a few moments ago at Blair's I felt a small feeling of pain."

Souls eyes wideded. _"It was that thing! But I can't tell her that not yet…but" Soul thought._

"Pain?" Soul asked.

"Yes but it was small. I think it only happened when you touched me." Maka said reaching out to touch Soul's hand.

A painful shock was sent up Maka's fingertips. And a swirl of satisfaction hit soul.

Soul backed up. "No if that's what hurt you I won't let you touch me then." Soul said.

Maka's eyes saddened. "But Soul-"

"No. Maka I don't want to hurt you. Maybe I should stay away for a few days." Soul proposed.

"Absolutely not!" Maka said stepping closer to him. In return he stepped back.

"But Maka!" Soul said stepping back more.

"No! I will not lose my best friend over this!" Maka said stepping closer to him.

"Maka please!" Soul said backing up one more time and into a tree.

Maka stopped and looked at Soul in silence for a good minuet.

Soul sighed and spoke. "Maka please it's for the best. I will come see you 3 days from now ok? I promise. I just don't want anything more happening." Soul said.

Maka looked into Souls red eyes and bit her lip. She took one step closer and hugged him.

A wave of pain hit Maka hard. She cried out but only held him tighter. Souls eyes widened as the same feeling as before hit him. It made him sick. "Maka! Stop let go of me please!" Soul yelled.

"N-no! Soul I won't." Maka said still hugging him.

_"__Oh I can't take this. I think I am going to die. Why and I feeling satisfied after hurting her! This is so wrong!" Soul thought. _

_"__Well it feels that way after I did some messing around." The voice said._

_"__No you're back again? Stop fucking around with my body you sicko." Soul thought. _

_"__Oh I'm the sicko? You are the one who is feeling this way after hurting an cute innocent little girl like that." The voice said._

"M-maka please I am begging you let go." Soul choked out. Maka did not respond.

"_You are the one making me feel this way! Stop!" Soul said._

_"__Haha I'll make some of that feeling go away but you need to do what I say." The voice said._

_"__It depends." Soul reasoned with the voice._

_"__I want you to show her your true form; you know the one that comes out at night." The voice said in an happy tone._

_"__Hell no! I don't ever want her to see me like that!" Soul yelled._

_"__Then suffer." The voice said increasing the sensation._

Soul felt sick. Really sick. He managed to say in a low tone. "Maka you need to let go you are hurting me as well as yourself."

Makas eyes flew open and let go of Soul.

"W-what?" Maka asked.

Soul looked away. "When you get hurt from the aura it also hurts me."

"What do you mean?" Maka asked.

Soul narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. "I get really sick I get a strange feeling when you do that. So please don't." Soul said looking into her eyes.

Maka started to tear up. "W-what the hell! This was not happening this morning! Why did it change all of a sudden?" Maka said looking down.

"I don't know Maka, but I seriously think we should cut down on how much we see each other. I know it's hard but please for the both of us." Soul said.

_"__Now that I think about it that presence from before is gone." Soul thought._

Maka sighed and a tear fell from her face. "F-fine! Then I'll see you 3 days from now." Maka said and turned her back to Soul.

"Alright, again Maka I'm sorry this needs to happen but it's for your safety." Soul said and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"W-whatever." Maka said and ran back to her house.

Soul continued to walk down the road to the demon capital.

_"__I have a lot of explaining to do." Soul thought_ _as the voice in his head flashed a image of his crepy smile across his mind. "A lot of explaining."_

XxXxX

Eurika hoped down the corridor of Medusa's throne room and came to a stop at the end of the path.

"Milady I have delivered the contents into the experiment."Eurika said changing form and bowing.

"Good work Eurika any news to report?" Medusa said tapping her fingers on her throne.

"The demon has undergone a small change in his system due to the contents. He has gained features that demons don't normally get until later on in life. He also has reactions with the angel's soul now during physical contact. " Eurika stated.

"And the Angel?" medusa asked crossing her legs.

"The Angel will be seeing a Soul doctor soon due to the fact that her souls light has bin tainted with evil she also gets physical pain endured to her from her soul whenever she makes physical contact with the demon." Eurika explained.

"Oh how excellent! A Soul Doctor? Well we would just need to see about that now right? Eurika make sure I will be the little angels doctor. I will find an opining in an office tomorrow." Medusa said giving a small chuckle. "Good work Eurika, now we just sit back and examine our work."

XxXx

**Done oh man that was long. (a short time skip next time)**

**read and review thank you!**


	5. Black Blood and Soul Doctors?

**Ok next chapter there are some some graphic parts in this chapter so be prepaid or back out now. Again please excuse my spelling and grammar I have always been bad at it. On with the chapter. (WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER ON WARDS IS RATED M WILL BE CHANGING STORY RATEING)**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

XxXxX

3 days passed since Maka and Soul had last seen each other. Maka woke up extra early that day to get reddy. Maka's father had put an appointment down for tomorrow for the soul doctor. Dr. Stine was her scheduled doctor a close friend of Maka's father. Maka was dreading her visit there. She already knew that if she did not change her ways soon she would become a fallen. Maka got up from her bed and walked over to her closet. She picked out a white shirt and a red skirt and headed for her bathroom. Maka stepped in to her shower and relaxed. She changed brushed her teeth and went back to her room. She flopped on the bed and looked over at her clock.

"8:00 am?" Maka mumbled. _"Maybe I should sleep. He is not supposed to be here until 12." Maka thought. _

She closed her eyes and slept until Soul arrived.

XxXxX

For the past 3 days Souls condition with the "Voice" was getting worse. Every day the voice would torment him causing physical pain to his body and causing him to develop parts of a monster. Soul tried reasoning with the voice over the past few days but the voice only listened when it wanted to. It also started to take a shape in Souls mind. It was red, small, and it had horns, a tale, and sharp teeth. Soul was walking thru the gates of his house. He was half way out when he heard Black Stars voice.

"Hey! Soul you going to see Maka?" Black Star said.

"Black Star shut up not here!" Soul said.

"I guessing that is a yes. But Soul weren't you sick the past 3 days? You were not acting yourself and you did not even come out of your room." Black star commented.

Soul sighed. "It's complicated. I will tell you later ok?"

"Alright I'll see you later." Black Star said skipping back into Souls place.

Soul continued to walk. He reached the familiar forest on his way to see Maka. His footsteps crunching the grass as he walked.

_"__You know you will need to tell her sooner or later Soul." The voice said with a smirk._

_"__Just shut up please don't do anything today you can do whatever you want to me later, just please not with Maka." Soul said._

_"__I'll think about it but I'm not going to stop the heightened emotions. I find it quite interesting to watch you squirm." The Voice said folding his fingers._

_Soul narrowed his eyebrows. "I swear if I ever see you I will destroy you." Soul threatened._

_"__Oh so scary! Too bad." The voice said smiling_.

Soul reached Maka's house and climbed up to her roof.

_"__Damn it I can already feel her aura." Soul thought shivering. _

_"__Haha! You are already affected by her aura pathetic. You are supposed to be a demon and yet you do not act like one at all. Don't worry I'll change that." The voice said._

_"__Please don't." Soul thought_ jumping down to Maka's window.

He opened the window and sat on the windowsill for a minute.

_"__She's sleeping." Soul thought_ as he looked at the sleeping Maka.

_"__Maybe you should do something about that. Maybe turn those snores into screams." The voice said smirking._

_ "__Don't even joke about that shit I'm not like that." Soul said._

_"__Are you sure you are a demon of high ranking class? You look it but do not act like it at all." The voice said._

_"__Just shut up." Soul said _as he walked into Maka's room and walked to the foot of her bed.

_"__Just do it! Wrap your hands around that pretty little neck. Make her scream Soul." The voice tested._

_"__S-shut up!"Soul said._

_"__Come on soul you are right here. Just move your hands let your instincts take over." The voice said as Soul's eyes dilated turning a brighter shade of red._

_"__S-stop!" Soul stuttered out. _

_"__That's right. Its simple right? Just move your hands." The voice said._

Soul breathed heavily trying to fight the position. He moved to the side of Maka's bed and lifted his hands.

_"__That's right Soul. You want to do this. It makes you feel good. Put your hand on her throat." The voice commanded._

Souls hands were shaking but they moved near inches from Maka's neck. Eyes still dilated red.

_"__Go on grab it, make her scream." The voice commanded._

Soul was breathing extremely hard, his hands were shaking hard.

_"__I d-don't want to do t-this!" Soul thought. _

_"__No no! Don't back down now you are so close to that feeling! Go on grab that pretty little neck in your hands. Do it now!" The voice said._

Soul looked down at the sleeping Maka. She looked relaxed. Her legs tangled with her sheets, her mouth slightly open, her steady breathing was shown by her chest moving up and down.

This set Soul off he slowly moved his hands over her neck, fingers twitching as his demon instincts started taking over. He slowly closes his hands around her neck sending a shock to Maka wakening her. She gasped as Souls hands tightened around her.

"S-soul!" Maka gasped out. "W-what are you?"

Soul leaned over her straddling her hips and holding her neck. This action sent a shockwave of satisfaction to Soul. His eyes red with fire and bloodlust. Maka looked into his eyes green clashing with red.

"S-oul Stop!" Maka managed to get out as she tried to hit Soul. Soul took one hand off her neck and pined her arms down.

"Soul Stop!" Maka yelled out.

_"__Keep going Soul make her scream." The voice continued._

Soul gave a smirk. His nails began to elongate digging into Maka's neck and wrist causing a painful shock to Maka and a wave of emotion into soul.

"AH! Soul! Stop!" Maka screamed thrashing and kicking.

Soul leaned down to her ear and whispered in a deep voice. **"Keep struggling. I'm really starting to like it."**

Maka's eyes widened. "S-Soul please!"

_"__That's right give in to your instincts Soul" The voice repeated in Souls mind._

Soul moved his hand on her neck down to her collarbone he then moved from her ear to lick down her neck.

"Soul! Stop it! Please! I'm your friend! Please don't do this to me! Come on!" Maka pleaded trying to get him off her.

Soul stayed still.

_ "__I-I think It's working!" Maka thought._

"Soul please! You are my best friend! I don't know what's wrong but this is not you! Please! Let me go we can talk this out!" Maka said.

Souls breathing hitched and his eyes widened.

_"__W-what the fuck am I doing!" Soul thought._

_"__Damn that girl. Go on Soul finish what you were doing! Go on!" the voice commanded._

"M-maka!" Soul said in a shaky voice still around Maka's neck.

"Soul! Its ok! I'll help you just let me go and we can talk! Please." Maka pleaded

Soul sat up slowly on top of Maka, his head looking down. Soul let go of Maka's neck with shaky hands.

_"__No! Soul go! Do it! Make her scream! Don't you want tha-" The Voice was cut off._

_"__Just shut the fuck up! How dare you do that to me!" Soul thought sounding angry. _

"M-Maka I-I" Soul started starring wide eyed at Maka's face.

Maka looked up and saw pain and dread in Souls now dull red ryes. She looked at his hands his nails retreating. Maka looked back up at Soul who was painting heavily and looked like he was about to get really emotional.

"Soul!" Maka suddenly sat up and hugged him not caring about the shocks she got.

"M-maka…I-I am so sorry." Soul said in shaky breaths and wrapped his arms around her as well.

The two stayed that way for a few moments until Soul spoke.

"M-maka theirs something I need to tell you." Soul said still breathing hard.

"Anything you want to talk about I am here ok soul? You can tell me anything." Maka said still hugging him, her arms around his neck and one hand in his spiky white hair.

"I am slowly turning into a monster. Well a demon that is extronanarly more developed than normal. Maka it's not safe to be around me. There is this thing-" Soul was cut off.

"Soul its ok just calm down alright." Maka said looking at him.

"Maka if I don't do something about this I am going to kill you!" Soul yelled grabbing her shoulders.

"Tell me what you mean." Maka asked.

"There is this thing, I don't know what it is, but it is inside of me and it made me do things. It was almost like I was possessed but I could still move my body I don't know. It's just so confusing." Soul said leaning his head on Maka's Shoulder.

"So you have something inside you that makes you want to hurt others?" Maka asked.

"Yes. But it also sends me weird emotions and bloodlust whenever I do something to hurt others. I feel so ashamed and I just don't know what to do." Soul said still leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Soul. Listen you got out of it right? You are ok I am ok so it will be alright. If you got out of it once you can do it again. " Maka said.

"The only reason I came back to normal was because I heard your voice." Soul said raising his head up.

"Then I'll stop you whenever you get that feeling again at least around me Soul." Maka said still holding his neck.

"Maka what if it does not work? What if something else happens? I don't want to hurt you!" Soul said.

"Soul don't worry ok now tell me dose anything else happen? You said you had changes?" Maka asked.

_"__Shit I-I don't want her to know about that yet. Damn." Soul thought._

"It's nothing never mind." Soul said and let go of Maka.

"Soul if it is this important can't you at least tell me?"Maka asked looking into his eyes.

Soul looked back into hers "I can't, not yet sorry Maka I am just not ready to talk about it." Soul said looking down.

"Alright then. Well good afternoon! Haha." Maka said and laughed a bit.

_"__She just acts like it did not happen? Maka." Soul thought._

The day went on and the two spent as much time together as possible before the sun went down. Maka told Soul about her appointment tomorrow and that she would tell him details when she saw him next.

XxXxXx

The following day Maka and her father walked into the city of angels. Maka was amazed at all the buildings and people that were there. The building was on the left and was tall. Maka found the sign that said and followed it up to the 3rd floor. The room was dark and scary looking when Maka opened the door.

"Don't worry Maka is an old friend of mine. It will be ok he can get a little crazy but he is good at what he does." Maka's father said stepping into the room.

Maka shivered following behind him.

It was a small place. Dark colored walls and 2 doors that led into patient rooms.

_"__This place looks eerie." Maka thought._

One of the doors opened and out came a tall man with scars and a lab coat with big stiches in it.

"Well if it isn't Spirit. When I saw Albarn's name down I figured it was your daughter." The man said and walked up to Maka's father.

"Nice to see you as well Stine this is my daughter Maka." Spirit said as he introduced her.

"I see you look a lot like your mother Maka the resemblance is amazing." Stine said and continued. "Unfourtently I have another patient that requires some special treatment today so I will have one of my assistance take a look at you today." Stine explained.

"o-ok" Maka said her throat parched.

_"__I can already tell there is something completely off about her soul." Stine thought._

" will see you in just a few moments." Stine said and walked away.

Maka shivered.

"Papa I think I am going to be sick." Maka said.

"Don't worry Maka you will be fine I promise." Spirit said rubbing her back.

A tall woman with long blonde hair twisted in front of her walked out from one of the rooms.

"Maka Abarn?" She called her golden eyes looking at her clipboard.

"Yes?" Maka asked walking over to her.

"Come with me I will take a look at you." The lady said walking to the 2nd door.

"A-alright I will be back soon Papa."Maka said following the lady.

Maka walked thru the door and looked inside there was a hospital bed in the center of the room and glowing candles were positioned around the bed.

"Go ahead and take a seat." The woman said still looking at her clipboard.

"Ok." Maka said walking and sitting on the bed.

"Ok I am Dr. Medu- Maddy. I will be treating you today. Now tell me do you know why you are here?" She asked.

Maka looked at her hands. "My papa thinks my soul is tainted with evil and that's why I have not gotten my wings yet. But-"

"Go on?" * * said.

"But I already know my soul is tainted. I can feel it its heavy and sometimes it over powers my good will. My friend well, he said that it is probably caused by someone who we interact with but I don't know." Maka said making up a lie.

"I see." said and stopped writing on her clipboard. "Well your friend is wise it may be caused by someone you hang around with but for what you are describing I don't think it's just typical bad behaviors."

Maka stayed silent. And Dr. Maddy got closer to Maka. "Ok I am going to check your soul now so just lie down and relax a little this may take a few moments."

"A-alright" Maka closed her eyes and tried to relax. She thought about Soul and what had happened the day before. Suddenly entered Maka's soul sending a jolt through her body. Maka felt cold. Extremely cold. She started to shiver and shake. Then what hit her next caused her to gasp out in pain. Her chest hurt a lot. Red and black auras started to flow out from her causing her to yell. The red and black auras were joined by a white light. The two auras engulfed the light, then the black and red auras circled around Maka. Maka was frightened she felt that if she even breathed the wrong way that more pain would fall on her. She closed her eyes tight. The pain continued for about 5 minutes. Maka opened her eyes when she felt a needle come in contact with her skin. She could feel the contents of the syringe flowing into her. She turned to look and the contents were black. She tried to move her arm away but something held it down.

"There now my experiments can finally being." Maka thought she heard someone say before she blacked out.

XxXxX

Maka awoke with a pant and a gasp. She looked around as realized that she was back home.

_"__W-what happened?" Maka thought "The last thing I remember was blacking out in the soul doctor's office!" _

She hoped out of bed and ran down stairs. Luckily her father was there.

"Papa! What happened after I went into the soul doctor's room." Maka asked.

"What? Oh they looked at your soul and sent you home. You don't remember?" Spirit said looking at his daughter.

"Not clearly what were my results?" Maka asked dreading the worst.

Spirit went silent. "Well there were high levels of evil in your soul so you have a follow up visit in one week. Also they prescribed you pills to prevent the evil from spreading." Spirit explained handing her a pill bottle.

"Oh um ok thanks dad. And um Dad?" Maka said looking over her shoulder as she walked back upstairs. "I'm sorry I am tainted." Maka said leaving for upstairs.

"Maka my baby it's not your fault! This stuff just happens you will be better in no time." Spirit said.

"Ok" Maka said and went back to her room. She plopped on her bed and looked at the bottle.

_"__Sanguis Neri Capsa?" Maka thought to herself._ As she read the label. She opened the container and looked at the pills.

"They are Black!" Maka said looking at them.

"Papa! Papa! Why are there pills black?!" Maka ran down stairs.

"What? I don't know they may have a lot of organic material in them who knows." Spirit explained.

"But papa I don't trust them I-" Maka was cut off.

"Oh Maka they are trying to help you and you won't help just by taking pills? Come on there is nothing wrong with them." Her father said and got up from the table.

"But-" Maka was cut off again.

"Sorry Maka but I need to go to work. I will see you later tonight." Spirit said walking out the door.

"But Papa!?" Maka said but got no response back. Maka sighed and went back up stairs. She hoped on her bed again looking out her window.

_"__I wonder what soul is doing right now." Maka thought_ as she drifted off to sleep.

XxXxX

Soul had told Black Star what was going on with him. Black Star told him to go get checked out. Soul refused his offer and continued to fight the Voice. Souls family was not happy with him at all he was always being compared to his brother and would still get beaten if he did not do something right. Of course this has died down as Soul got older. Soul was sitting in his bedroom looking up at his ceiling. His room was painted with black and a dark red which matched his beads sheets. He had a huge mattress and his room was big enough to throw a small party in it. Soul sighed.

"I hate this thing. I just really want to see Maka and see if she is ok but-"Soul said out loud.

_"__Well why don't you just go." The voice said smiling. _

_"__No I am not going to go because you will pull something like THAT again!" Soul said._

_"__No I won't. That was all you Soul you wanted to feel that way-"_

_"__Just shut up god! You are so damn annoying! I can't do anything anymore." Soul complained._

_"__Technically you can still do whatever you want." The voice argued "I just make your life a little more interesting."_

_"__What exactly are you anyway?" Soul asked "And don't give me that bullshit answer I am you thing."_

_"__Haha alright I'll tell you, but let's play a game shall we, try to guess. I am a demon just like yourself but I am dwarfed sized. I was punished by the devil himself for trying to over throw him many years ago and that is why I am like this. Do you know who I am?" The Voice said with a smirk._

_Souls eyes opened. "No way. Are you Oni?"_

_"__Bingo! Wow they still teach about me I am so flattered." Oni said wiping a pretend tear from his face._

_"__But you were supposed to be sealed in some kind of vial containing a drug? How the fuck did you get out?" Soul asked confused._

_"__You are not very bright are you; someone had the vial and put me into you, in simple terms." Oni said._

_"__Who?!" Soul asked._

_"__Oh I don't remember some chick with blonde hair, but I will say that her Aura was a match for mine." Oni said._

_Soul let out a shaky breath. "Damn it. So tell me exactly how long are you going to stay inside me?" Soul asked._

_"__Well as long as necessary, until I take your powers to get stronger or you mold into my puppet and I do everything from the inside." Oni said with a smirk._

_"__So I am your vessel until you gain power. Fuck." Soul said switching his position on his bed._

_"__Yup I will say many demons would love to be in the position you are in I just don't know why I got dumped with a kid like you." Oni said._

_"__Just shut up, I hate being a demon I really do. And because I'm part of the 3 main family's I am screwed." Soul said._

_"__Oh that is right! You are part of the Evans Family. You don't act like it at all it disappointing."_

_Soul ignored Oni's talking._

_"__What about the feelings I get when I do bad things? You cause them am I right?" Soul asked._

_"__Actually that is all you now. When I entered your body the barrier you put up to not hurt people I tore it down and messed with it. It's an instinct all demons have but you are a strange one."_

_"__You know I fucking hate you." Soul said._

_"__I love you to, but I was not done explaining, that feeling you get now, the satisfaction of hurting some one? Yea that will change as you get older if you know what I mean." Oni explained._

_"__What!" Soul said loudly eyes widening._

_"__Haha your face that is funny, God I never thought I'll need to explain this to a kid no less. Na I'm joking about one part, but if you develop feelings for someone and I mean strong feelings like love, passion, or lust. When you have physical contact with them that feeling will drastically change. It is the only time when that feeling of satisfaction will change to well, let's just say you will know once it happens." Oni said smirking. _

_"__Oh god why! Why did you put that image in my head you creep." Soul said and grabbed his head._

_"__Haha! Never mind you are taking this quite well than what I expected." Oni Laughed._

_"__Just shut up I don't want to hear any more." Soul said._

_"__Fine I honestly don't want to talk to you." Oni said._

Soul laid on his bed thinking over what Oni had just said to him.

"_Well, let's just say you will know once it happens." Oni's voice repeated in his head_.

"Damn it!" Soul said and punched his bed hard.

XxXxX

2 days passed and Soul and Maka meet up back in the forest.

"S-soul." Maka said looking down not looking healthy at all.

"Hey Maka, how was the soul doctor? Hey are you ok?" Soul asked looking at the pail Maka.

"I don't feel well at all ever since I went there." Maka said.

"What happened what did they say?" Soul asked.

"They said my soul was tainted and that it was nothing to worry about as long as I took the medication. But-" Maka said pulling out the pills. "The pills are black and I honestly can't remember anything from the doctor visit I blacked out after the doctor injected me with something."

"What kind of shit dose a soul doctor do? I thought they were supposed to help you not inject you with shit." Soul asked.

"I don't know Soul all I know is that I feel really weak and I don't think I am getting better at all. Whatever they gave me I think it tainted my soul even more." Maka said still looking at the ground.

"No way. "Soul said.

"Soul I-I don't think there is any way back for me. I have been tainted so much." Maka said tears stinging her eyes.

"Maka don't say that you will be ok. Did you tell your father? Go to another soul doctor." Soul suggested walking closer to Maka.

"He won't listen but I go back next week." Maka said and coughed. She coughed a lot and fell to her knees on the ground.

"Maka? Are you ok? Maka!" Soul said crouching down next to her.

Maka spit up what looked like blood but it was black.

_"__Is that Black blood? That is impossible only Fallen and high ranking demons have that blood." Oni stated._

_"__What!?" Soul commented._

"Maka let me see your medication." Soul asked.

Maka was shaking now and pointed to her bag. Soul went over and found the bottle.

"Sanguis Neri Capsa?" Soul read.

"_Oh my god this is!" Soul thought._

_"__Black Blood Capsules. If she continues to take there she will turn into a fallen in less than a weak. "Oni said._

"Maka listen to me you need to stop taking these pills!" Soul said going back over to Maka.

"I did not even take them; I think it was from what they injected me with." Maka said standing back up.

"Injected? What did they give you?" Soul asked.

"I have no idea but what I remember it was black and it was a big syringe they used too." Maka said coughing again.

_"__They injected black blood into her." Oni said._

_"__Why would they do that!" Soul said._

_"__A normal soul doctor would not do something like this. Unless it is that same woman who put me into you. I wonder what she is plaining" Oni said with a smirk._

"Maka I think they injected black blood into you." Soul said.

"Black blood?"Maka said, "w-what is that?" Maka asked.

"it's blood only high ranking demons and Fallen have this in their system if it affects any one it will turn their soul evil. Maka let's get you home and to a real soul doctor." Soul said and grabbed Maka's hand sending a wave of shock to Maka and a blast of emotion to soul.

_"__Shit!" Soul cursed._

Maka screamed and fell to her knees, Soul still holding her hand.

"Maka I am sorry I forgot. Come on let's just get you home!" Soul pleaded as Maka was holding back her tears.

"I-I can't move Soul. It hurts!" Maka screamed.

_"__Ahh! Music to my ears don't you think soul? That sound is just beautiful." Oni said._

Souls eyes turned red and he let go of Maka but her yelling continued.

"Maka! Come on get up!" Soul said knelling next to her.

"Soul! It hurts so bad! I don't know what is causing it!" Maka said griping her chest.

"Maka what hurts? Tell me come on." Soul asked.

"I think its m-my soul! Ahhhh!" Maka screamed.

"_Beautiful! Don't you think Soul?" Oni commented._

"Maka hold on I am going to take you home. Please bear with the pain." Soul said as he picked her up bridle style.

As soon as Soul touched Maka she began to scream as shocks hit her all over. Maka's screams were getting to much for Soul to handle. His nails elongated and his teeth grew sharper.

_"__Shit! Shit!" Soul thought. "Oni please make it stop!"_

_"__No can do kido I want you to absorb her pain, I think this would be a good time to show her your true self. Don't you think Soul?" Oni said with a smirk._

_"__S-Shut up!" Soul yelled._

Soul started to run with Maka in his arms his demon features becoming exposed with every scream that passed thru Maka's mouth. Soul pleaded with her.

"M-maka please don't yell please!" Soul said while running to her house. Makas eyes were closed shut due to the pain.

"But Soul! It hurts so badly!" Maka answered as she griped on to his shirt her fingernails digging into his chest.

"I-I know but please I-I don't want to hurt you again." Soul said his voice getting darker.

Maka opened her eyes and saw Soul bright red eyes looking ahead. He was panting hard, and his teeth grew with each step he took.

_" __Soul? It that really you?" Maka thought_ before another wave of pain washed over her body.

"Ahhmmmmm!" maka muffled her scream with her hand. It did not help much but it helped.

Soul kept running as fast as his feet could take him. He could feel his back aching for his wing blades to be let out but he held them back with all his will. He finally reached her house.

"M-Maka your father is home right!?" Soul said quickly.

"Y-yes!" Maka tried to stay quiet. But it came out in a loud moan of pain.

"_This sound is amazing Soul you should make her do it more!" Oni tempted._

"I am going to put you in your room and then leave. Please c-call you father and go to the soul doctor. Please!" Soul pleaded and jumped up to Maka's roof.

"S-soul I But-" Maka was cut off.

"I trigger your souls pain. Maka I will come back in a week ok. Please! Don't fight with me. It's for your safety-" Suddenly a burst of pain hit Soul's back.

"Ahhh!" Soul yelled as he hunched over Makas' window.

_"__S-shit! NO!" Soul cursed._

_"__Do it show her your true self!" Oni commented._

Soul put Maka inside her room and ran for her window.

"Soul! Wait!" Maka pleaded but Soul jumped from her window and ran into the forest just as his wing blades ripped from his back.

"S-soul…ahhh! Shit! Papa!" Maka yelled. Her father instantly came running up the stairs.

"What's wrong!" Spirit asked.

"Please! Please take me to the Soul doctor now! It hurts my soul. " Maka said doubled over in pain.

"Alright Maka come on." Spirit picked his daughter up and exited the house. Once out of the house Spirit let his wings out from his back and flew to the city of angels.

XxXxX

Once Soul was further away from Maka he calmed down and collapsed on the ground.

"I –I can't believe she almost saw me!, I can't believe they gave her the wrong medication! I hate hurting her ughhh!" Soul yelled and punched a tree. His nails returning to their normal size.

_"__Damn it Soul you were so close! Those screams were like music they were beautiful." Oni commented._

_"__Don't talk about her like that she is not an instrument! Just shut the fuck up!" Soul yelled at Oni._

_"__I don't like your tone. Let's fix that." Oni said with a snap of his fingers._

Soul head began to hurt badly. He griped his head hard making the spikes in his hair droop down.

_"__Ahh! Stop! What are you doing?" Soul yelled out. As pressure began to build up in his head._

_"__Just giving you another part of the monster you are." Oni said laughing._

_"__Stop!" Soul yelled._

He could feel two pounding sensations ageist his skull just on the crown of his head.

"S-Shit! Ahhh!" Soul yelled loud. His yell ringing thru the forest.

He felt sharp objects break 2 holes on his skull. Soul was on the verge of passing out the pain was excruciating.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Soul yelled.

The pain was now focused on his skin 2 sharp objects poked thru his skin. They grew out ripping the skin around them blood covering Souls face and staining his snow white hair. The objects stop growing until they were about 2inches tall coming out of his head. Soul finally passed out on the ground blood pooling around him.

"Y-you bastard!" Soul thought before he passed out.

_"__Hmm to bad Soul you should watch your little mouth. And besides no one tells me what I can't do or say. You will learn to enjoy screams especially from her, and I will admit her screams were wonderful to listen to." Oni said with a smirk. _

XxXxX

Maka was in the dark room once again with candles all around her. She had passed out on the way over and she had just woken up. was in the room with her and so was Spirit.

"Well you are awake you gave us quite a scare." Dr. Stine said.

"Oh Maka my baby you are ok!" Spirit said and ran over to Maka.

"You had an extraordinary amount of evil on your soul. We managed to get some of it out but a lot still remains. How in the world did you acquire all this negative aura?" Stine asked.

"I-I have no idea." Maka said with a sad face.

"Well you have traces of black blood in you as well. Which is odd." Stine said. "Have you had intercourse with a high ranking demon?!" Stine asked.

Spirit stood up wide eyed. "Why would you even say that my daughter is still pure in that department! And with a demon! Absolutely not she is 13 for god's sake!"

"Well that never stopped you Mr. Got my wife pregnant at 18." Stine joked.

"You little!" Spirit said.

"Anyway there are 2 ways Black blood can enter and angels' body. 1) Is it being injected or ingested thru injection or pill form or 2) is sexual intercourse with a high ranking demon." Stine explained. "You are still a virgin correct? "

Maka nodded her head.

"Good try not to lose that that is what is pretty much keeping your angelic soul alive right now." Stine explained. "The only other way to have received black blood was it had to have been given to you I suggest you stay home from now on and take the medication I am prescribing you." Stine said.

"Wait! It's not Sanguis Neri Capsa right?" Maka said.

Stine looked at her like she had 3 heads. "Heavens no! That will kill you! That is black blood supplements! Why would you even think of something like that?" Stine asked.

"Well gave them to me when I was here last.

"What!?" Stine said.

"And the black blood problem you mentioned earlier she did inject something into me."

"That little witch!" Stine said. "I have a lot of calling to do now so I will give you this prescription and you can be on your way, just remember to stay at home and try not to travel out much. Stine said as he slammed the door.

Maka and Spirit were left alone in the dark room.

"Baby girl I am sorry I did not listen to you before this is all my fault." Spirit said.

"No Papa its ok let's just go home." Maka said and the two walked out and headed home.

XxXxX

**Ok done BIG TIME SKIP NEXT CHAPTER! WILL BE SWICHED TO M RAITING.**

**Read and review thank you!**


	6. Hot Baths and Battle Plans

**Ok next chapter. Little steamy I tried. (my first time ever writing something like this ) ok here we go! (Again please excuse my spelling I cant help it T-T)**

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

XxXxX

3 years later (16 Maka 17 Soul.)

3 years have passed and things were starting to look better between Soul and Maka. The Soul doctors could not remove the evil auras that surrounded Maka's soul due to the black blood that was still in her system and Maka was given proper medication to reduce the amount of evil aura that she is exposed to. The black blood still affected her in small amounts because of her angelic blood reacting with it but no major pain was affecting her even when Soul was near her. Soul had more changes added to his body thanks to Oni. Of course that included horns, a tail, markings on his body and his scythe wings getting larger. He learned how to control his transformations around Maka and avoiding talking about his developments with is family. Soul started to participated on night hunts but never helped in catching any angels or other creatures. Oni had developed a small little world in Souls mind. Oni took a shape in Souls mined and lived in his mind in a black and red world. Soul and Maka were meeting every 3 days again and within 2 years things had changed. Things became more affectionate and more awkward at times between the two. Soul had gotten taller, thinner, gained musical, and his voice deepened. Maka likewise grew taller, thinner, and started to develop small curves. Of course being teenager's things like this are always a challenge and when the two would visit Blair it never ended well. The two became close, extremely close and this was all happening while a war was brewing under them.

Soul was walking in the forest with Maka. The two walked at a slow pace thru the tall grass. A small gust of wind blew sending Maka's hair up and her skirt flutter at her sides. Soul's spiky hair also blowing in the wind.

"To day is a nice day don't you think Soul?" Maka asked looking up at Soul.

"Yea I guess, it's still kind of hot." Soul said scratching the back of his head.

"What? No. Today is perfect! Summer just ended I think it is a beautiful day!" Maka said spinning around while walking.

" I don't know it's still pretty hot." Soul said walking next to Maka.

"hmmmm hey lets go visit Blair." Maka said skipping along the path.

"Oh god. Can we not repeat what happened last time? "Soul said eye twitching at the memory.

"Well maybe it would have gone better if you were not such a big pervert." Maka whispered under her breath.

"What was that?" Soul asked.

"Oh nothing nothing at all Soul carry on." Maka said while walking past him. "Now off to Blair's." Maka said pointing in a random direction.

"Um Maka. Blair's place is this way." Soul said pointing out.

"Just hush and walk." Maka said spinning around and walking in the direction Soul pointed out.

Soul sighed, shook his head and followed her.

The two reached Blair's house. Blair had made her house semi visible to the eye but she still hid most of it.

"Hey Blair, Soul and I decided to drop by." Maka said .

"Oh! Yeaaa! I was getting lonely!" Blair's voiced was muffled. She snapped her fingers and they were inside Blair's real house.

"Oh yea! I am so happy you are here! I was just about to take a bath!" Blair said emerging from the steamy bathroom.

"Here we go 3…" Maka said.

"Please join me this time you two, nerves are always calmed after taking a nice hot bath." Blair said walking over to both Soul and Maka in a small towel.

"2.. "

"B-blair please put some damn cloths on." Soul said holding his hand to his face.

"1…"

Blair's towel slowly fell to the ground and Soul fell backwards bleeding from his nose.

"Wow Maka you got that all down to at count down." Blair said picking up her towel.

"Yea it's because Soul is a big pervert." Maka said narrowing her eyes at Soul.

"Oh Soul you are such a bad boy!" Blair said and wagged her finger at soul.

Still in comatose from his nose bleed soul said nothing.

"You know what Blair?" Maka said. "I may join you. I could use a nice bath." Maka said.

"Oh! Yea! I am so happy! The bath room is right over there." Blair pointed. "I think you should join us Soul." Blair said.

Soul only responded with more blood gushing out of his nose.

"Soul really I don't think so? " Maka said .

"Come on it will be fun?" Blair said .

"I don't know." Maka said. "Oh my God, Get over it Soul." Maka said and hit him over the head with a book.

"M-maka why?!" Soul asked in a winey voice.

"Because you deserve it perv!" Maka said standing over soul.

"I can't help it! Your mean Maka." Soul said still in a complaining tone.

Maka sighed. "I'm not mean I'm just teaching you discipline." Maka said patting Soul on the head.

"I'm not a dog Maka." Soul commented.

"You look like a one from down there." Maka laughed a small laugh.

"Shut up." Soul said and got up.

"Come on Maka! the water is nice and hot!" Blair called from the bathroom.

"Hold up Blair." Maka said.

Souls mouth opened. "You are going to take a bath with her!" Soul commented.

"Oh Soul you should come too" Blair squealed.

"Hell yea I should." Soul said and went towards the bath room.

"Hooray! Oh will I finally got both of you in here!" Blair said. "Pum pumpkin pum." The bath tub got very big.

"Really Soul! really? Y-you are a pervert you can't go in their!" Maka said grabbing his wrist. The shock very feint now.

"Like hell I can, I'm going besides it's really cloudy in there so I won't see anything." Soul said with a smirk.

"We all know that is utter bullshit." Maka said.

"You got it!" Soul said with a wink and flicked his wrist out of Maka's grasp.

Maka stood their eyebrow twitching.

"Don't worry Maka I won't take everything off." Soul commented.

Maka blushed. "God Soul you are such a perv!" Maka said.

Soul laughed "Egh Maybe." Soul responded and walked into the bathroom.

Maka sighed "_I guess I have no choice now, I better go just to make sure Soul dose not try anything. God I'm like his babysitter!"_ Maka thought.

She followed into the steamy bathroom and closed the door. She turned around and almost passed out. Soul just finished taking his jeans off. The condensation in the room made water drip down his toned muscles. He was standing in his boxers looking at maka with an eyebrow raised.

"W-what are you looking at perv!" Maka said.

Soul smirked. "oh Shut up I saw you looking you are just as gulty as me." Soul said and walked twards the newly sized bathtub.

Baka blushed hard. "Y-you you ass hole I was not!" Maka said.

"Ok Maka ok." Soul yelled back.

"Come on you two get in! the water is so nice and there are bubbles!" Blair said.

"We are just waiting on princess over their." Soul said pointing to Maka who was still fully clothed.

"g-give Me a minute don't you dare turn around you here me!" Maka yelled and spun around unbuttoning her shirt.

"Like there is anything to look at." Soul mumbled under his breath.

_"__You know that is a lie." Oni said in Souls min._

_"__damn straight. I like to mess with her." Soul thought._

"What was that Soul!" Maka said.

"Nothing, Nothing at all." Soul said with a laugh.

Maka let out a sigh as she let her shirt drop down her arms and on to the tiled floor.

_"__Now that was hot." Soul thought_.

She took out her hair from her usual pigtails. Her hair stopping at the beginning of her shoulder blades. Soul washed as her air slightly clung to her back due to the water in the air. She then started to remove her skirt. She slid it past her hips and it dropped to the floor. Souls eyes darkened. She was left in her underwear and bra and was about to turn around when Blair spoke.

"What! You guys still have cloths on! That's not fair; it's a bath not a pool." Blair said with a pouty face.

"Hay I would gladly come in there naked but Ms. Pure over their does not approve." Soul said pointing at Maka.

Maka spun around and marched towards Soul.

_"__Oh yea, come over here." Soul thought_.

"You know what hate your little nick names Soul you know that! I just don't think it-" Maka was cut off.

"Nya if you need help I can help! "Blair said and lifted her finger up. Maka's bra unclipped and it slid down her shoulders.

_"__Thank you Blair!" Soul thought._

"Ahh! Blair stop!" Maka said covering up.

"Come on Make it's a bath no need to be shy we are all friends!" Blair said with a smile.

"Yea Maka we are all friends." Soul said with a smirk enjoying the show.

"Shut up Soul! Please Blair stop." Maka said.

"Just take it off, and get in Maka or your bottoms are next." Blair sang, wiggling her finger with a smile.

Maka's Bottoms started to move.

Soul walked to Maka and whispered.

"If you won't do it I'll gladly assist." Soul whispered.

Maka blushed hard and chopped Soul on the head.

"You Perv!" Maka yelled. "Blair come on stop."

Blair raised her finger and Maka could feel a slight tug on her underwear.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! just hold on please!" Maka pleaded.

_"__Keep going Blair!" Soul thought_.

"Let's go!" Blair said.

Maka let her bra drop from her arms but imedently covered up.

Soul smirked at the small show he was reserving. _"Oh yea." Soul thought trying not to assist._

"Ugh this is entertaining" Soul said.

"Don't look!" Mak screamed.

Soul stiffened his back at her scream.

_"__That scream was the icing on the cake right Soul?" Oni asked._

_"__I like her scream like this not her pain one. This one has far more emotion in it." Soul said with a smirk._

_"__Na, pain is so much better. It make you go crazier, that's why I like it." Oni said._

_"__Ok really? You need to stop talking about Maka that way It's creepy." Soul said._

_"__Oh ho ho I'm sorry we share the same mind. Just admit it Soul look at her really take a look. You can't say that your little "best friend" is taking over your mind." Oni suggested._

_Soul looked at Maka's figure. Her skin was like porcelain and her shoulders had a shine to them. Her breasts were small but not extremely tinny, there was still something there. Her waist was small and gave all her curves a nice flow. Her hips were perfect. Soul could only imagine what they would be good for. But her legs. Always soft and smooth when Soul "accidently touches" them. God she was stunning. Especially with only one piece of clothing on at the moment. _

_"__Shit, fuck you Oni go away." Soul said not understanding_ _how he is standing still and no on top of her at this moment._

O_ni vanished into his mind with a laugh_.

"Screaming only makes thing worse for me you of all people should know that." Soul said with one hand on his hip, his teeth slowly growing sharper.

"I- I can't do this Blair. I am just going to go." Maka said.

"No! Maka you are so close just take your bottoms off and come in!" Blair said.

"B-But." Maka stuttered.

Soul rolled his eyes and walked over to Maka.

"Soul go away! " Maka yelled.

Soul smirked. "Do it come on."

"Not when you are in front of me!" Maka yelled.

"Let's play a little game Maka. You have 2 more try's if you don't do it yourself I'll do it for you." Soul threatened his voice getting deeper.

Maka blushed harder and Blair smiled.

"Maka hurry up the water is getting cold!" Blair said.

"Absolutely not Soul! And h-hold on." Maka said as she walked closer to the bath.

Maka's arms were shaking and her face was bright as a tomato.

"I-I can't do t-this. "Maka shuddered.

"One more try." Soul said from behind her.

"Get away from me! You Perv! I'll do it j-just S-soul needs to promise not to l-look that's all um." Maka said.

Soul smirked and chuckled. "No more try's."

Maka's eyes widened and screamed at what happened next.

Soul crouched down to Maka's bottoms and ripped them off with his teeth nicking her skin in the proses. He then picked her up and dropped her in the water. Maka was red with embarrassment her hair covering her face. As Soul removed his boxers and got in.

"Yea! Now we are all here! So why did you pay me a visit today you two?" Blair said smiling.

"It was actually Maka who wanted to visit you." Soul said relaxing putting both is arms to the back of his head.

"…" Maka did not respond.

"I see! Well we are here lets talk!" Blair said and waved her finger. Bubles started to form.

"haha I think Maka is mad." Soul said .

"I don't understand why? It's just a bath." Blair said.

Maka went under water.

_"__I can't believe Soul did that oh my God that was so embarrassing" Maka thought under water._

Maka came back up hair still covering her face.

"Come on Maka don't be upset." Soul teased.

"You fucking pervert!" Maka said in a death tone.

"Whoa! Maka I have never heard you say the f word before you must me really mad." Blair said.

"Hey you wanted to take the bath in the first place." Soul said smirking happy to have gotten something out of the girl.

"Yea but not with you in it." Maka said still in her death tone.

"Ouch that hurt I thought we were friends." Soul said looking pretend hurt.

"UGHHH!" Maka yelled and splashed him with a wall of water.

Soul wiped his face. "What did I say about yelling, Stop." Soul said.

"No! How dare you do that! You are an ass hole! You are a guy! You know damn well angels need to be pure and humiliation like that causes-" Maka was cut off.

"It's a bath Maka a hot and steamy bath, it's not like I'm taking purity from you." Soul said then smirked. "But if you really want that I can easily take that later for you." Soul said in a deep voice nails growing.

Blairs eyes shot open. "Whoa thing are getting hot in here!" Blair said.

"Now Soul that's a little too far, I mean I like you two together and all but that was a little mean." Blair said.

Soul narrowed his eyes.

Maka was red her head started to hurt and she was shaking though the water was hot. "I-I'm getting out I don't feel comfortable."

"Maka no its ok he was joking I don't think Soul would do that to you. He's a good person you know that he can just be a big perv." Blair said reassuring Maka.

"I-I know b-but I-Never mind." Maka said and went under water again.

"Soul you big dummy you don't ask to have sex with a girl talking like that." Blair said scolding Soul.

"Yea Yea I know but still I was joking. I would never do that to her unless." Soul stopped at is last words.

"Unless what?" Blair asked.

"Well one if she wants it and two you know I'm a demon and you know about my condition, what happens if I can't you know, Stop it." Soul asked looking at the water.

Maka came back up and wiped her face.

"Well I don't know Soul you will just need to control it that's all I can say." Blair said.

"I think I'm ok now." Maka said.

"Good now, can I wash your hair?!" Blair asked

"Um ok." Maka answered.

"Yeaaaaa!" Blair said as she reached up to grab the soap.

Soul closed his eyes and thought.

_"__Why would I even say that? I'm so dumb." Soul thought._

_"__Your other emotion took over did you feel it? Look at your hands. Did you even noties." Oni said._

_"__What?" Soul said as he looked at his hands in the water. _

_"__I did not even feel them come out." Soul said._

_"__It's because of your emotions for that girl. You have not touched her yet so you don't know what I'm talking about. Go ahead touch her foot or something." Oni said._

Souls foot went over to Maka's. He barely made contact with her when he felt a blast of pleasure hit his body. Soul took in a deep breath before he could let out a moan. To cover up for his display of action he went under water.

_"__Oh my God." Soul said slowly." What was that?" Soul asked._

_"__That my boy is just part of what you will feel whenever you make physical contact with her." Oni explained._

_"__Holy shit it took all my power not to just ughh!" Soul said._

_"__Yea that happens of course your senses are heightened now because you are in a warm environment and well no clothing." Oni said._

_"__Fuck. I will just need to stay away from her until we get out." Soul said._

_"__I would highly suggest it unless you want to take her here right in this bath." Oni said with a smirk._

_"__Shut up." Soul said and with that the conversation was ended._

Soul came back up for air and shook his head to get the water out of his hair.

"Aww Soul you look so cute with your hair droopy like that." Blair said and Maka hid a blush thinking the same thing.

"Ugh yea thanks." Soul said pieces of his white hair moving into his face.

"Ahh! I just want to touch it!" Blair said and swam over to Soul playing with is hair.

"Hmm stops don't play with it." Soul said as Blair touched his hair.

Maka smiled and swam over as well.

_"__S-shit why!" Soul thought. _

Maka stayed back a little but still close to Soul.

"Oh! I have this nice smelling soap can I wash your hair too Soul! Please!" Blair asked.

"I don't want my spikes to be ruined so it's ok Blair." Soul said.

"Oh don't worry I have styling stuff we can fix it right up after the bath." Blair said.

"I guess I have no choice." Soul said.

"Oh goodie!" Blair said as she went over to grab the soap.

"Um soul." Maka asked.

"Yea?" Soul responded.

"I'm still mad at you." Maka said.

"Yea I know. What about it?"

"W-why did you um well-" Maka tried to explain but Blair came back over and started washing Souls hair.

"Why did I what?" Soul asked.

"Hey Soul you seem very tense are you ok?" Blair asked.

"It's well. It just hit me that I am in a bath with 2 naked women. Haha" Soul said making an excuse.

"I see well don't worry we are almost done we can get out soon." Blair said.

Maka blushed hard. "Never mind." Maka said.

A few minutes went by Blair finished Souls hair and Blair just started chewing the two's ear off on random information that no one really cared about.

"Well I am done and squeaky clean! I am going to get out now." Blair said with a smile and exited the bath.

"I – I think I am done to. It's starting to get kind of hot." Maka said and swam over to the edge but paused before getting out. Maka felt Souls eyes on her.

"Um Soul?" Mak asked.

"Yea?" Soul asked.

"W-why did you do that?" Maka asked.

"Do what?" Soul asked.

"y-you k-know!" Maka said blushing hard.

"No not really." Soul said and stood up to get out.

Maka looked away and blushed hard.

"Y-you made me feel uncomfortable before getting in you know." Maka admitted.

"Oh? How so?" Soul asked coming her way.

"You know what you did." Maka said her blush still on her face.

"Oh was it what I said?" Soul said.

"W-well that too. But the other t-thing you did."Maka said blushing hard.

Soul's eye brows knitted together. Then his eyes widen. "Oh that." Soul said and smirked.

Soul swam over to Maka.

_"__I won't touch her but I'll mess with her a bit." Soul thought._

Soul was close to Maka but he got a little too close to handle. He bent his head down and whispered in her ear.

"I had no idea you liked lace Maka." Soul said his eyes darkening.

"Shut up! Still how dare you do that! It was so uncalled for!" Maka said blushing and moving away from him.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't like it? I will gladly assist you anytime you need to get your clothes off." Soul said as he followed Maka in the water.

"It was embarrassing and uncalled for! You are such a pervert!" Maka went to smack him in the chest. She makes contact but is then was forced in front of Soul. Soul grabbed both her hands in his one hand and held them behind her back.

"S-soul." Maka looked up at him wide eyed. "Let go of me." Maka said thrashing her body.

Soul pulled her close to him her back touching his abs. "Now why would I want to let you go? That would be no fun." Soul said as his teeth grew. With every second of contact Soul had with her he received an enormous amount of pleasure.

_"__G-god! I need to stop" Soul thought._

"I said let go Soul you are the biggest pervert I have ever met in my life!" Maka said trying to kick him.

"Fine I'll let you go but ill get you later." Soul said in a low voice in her ear and let Maka go .

Maka exited the bath and went to go change.

_"__Shit! That was close." Soul said._

_"__Yes it was you were playing with fire soul. You should have listened to me."Oni said._

_"__Hush I am fine now." Soul though_ getting out drying off and putting his clothes back on.

Soul walked out of the bathroom and sat on Blair's couch. Soul touched his wet hair.

"Damn it I need to spike my hair again." Soul said.

Maka and Blair came back into the room fully clothed and with a comb and some hair gel.

"Here Soul I'll do your hair!" Blair said as she waved her fingers.

"Um I think I can do it myself thank you-" Soul was cut off my a comb ripping thru his hair.

"Oww!" Soul yelled.

"Haha sorry Soul I promise it will be back to normal." Blair said as she continued to comb his hair using her magic. It was not working.

"Here Blair I'll do it ok. Just hold the gel ok?" Maka said and went over to Soul.

Maka took the comb that was in the air and gently ran it thru Soul's hair.

Maka's fingers touch Souls soft and smooth hair as she combed it. She then styled it up into his normal spikes.

"Their done dose it look ok?" Mak asaked.

"Y-yea actually. Where did you learn to do hair?" Soul asked.

"My mom taught me when I was younger so I can do a lot of different styles." Maka said smiling.

"Cool never knew that." Soul said.

"There are a couple of things you don't know about me haha." Maka said washing the comb and drying it.

"Well I will say that was a productive bath don't you think!? And look it is already 4:00pm you got here at what time?" Blair said.

"Shit! Its 4:00 already!" Soul said.

"Yea why? You got a date?" Blair teased.

"Yea why Soul?" Maka asked ignoring Blairs remark.

"Na I just have a meeting tonight that's all." Soul said.

"A meeting? On what? Are you like in a business?" Blair asked.

"No. it's a annual meeting we have every few months it's for the 3 families." Soul explained.

"Oh! Are you like plaining like a war or something?" Blair asked.

"I doubt it we have not done shit in such a long time. The meetings are always boring and we never discuss anything interesting." Soul said.

"So why go then?" Maka asked.

"it's required you need to go, if you get caught not attending you will well. Let's just say it's not good." Soul said flinching.

"What time dose it start?" Maka asked.

"5:00 just before the sun starts to descend." Soul said.

"Well you better get going then!" Blair said.

"Yea I should get going. Come on Maka I'll walk you home." Soul said and got up. Maka followed Soul to the door,

"Bye Blair thanks for the bath and well things. See you latter!" Maka said as her and soul departed.

"Bye bye come back soon!" Blair said waving.

XxXxX

(at crossroads near Maka's house.)

"Soul?" Maka asked as they walked back.

"What is it?" Soul answered.

"I have this weird feeling in the bottom of my stomach almost like something bad is going to happen really soon." Maka said and stopped walking.

"Really? I don't feel anything, who knows maybe you are right. I mean the world had bin pretty dull and boring lately." Soul said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Soul don't say that! Still I just have a bad feeling is all." Maka said and looked at the ground.

"Well hay don't worry about it so much whatever you will be fine. Ok. " Soul said and turned towards her.

"Ok I'll try not to worry , Hey so you said you have a meeting?" Maka asked.

"Yea." Soul confirmed.

"You said the 3 families are there? Do you think you can tell me about them? I would like to know who is who. I only read about it in books." Maka said and looked up at soul.

"Um yea and if you want but I can only tell you certain things." Soul said.

"Really? Ok um so it's true lord death has a son right? Is he just as powerful as him even at his young age? " Maka asked.

Soul frowned.

"Ugh yea Death dose have a son trust me he is annoying as shit. As for fighting wise I guess he is strong now but when we were children I always used to bet him in fights. His name is Kid. Death the Kid." Soul said rolling his eyes.

"I see so you kind of grew up with him?" Maka asked.

"In away yea." Soul responded.

"What about Lord Kishin? I read he is like extremely powerful that he has enough power to put the whole world into chaos." Maka asked.

"Kishin? Haha well indeed he is intimidating but I am not so sure about the whole world into chaos thing." Soul replied with a laugh "His real name, well I can't really tell you but I'll say it anyway because fuck it. His name is Ashura and if you thought I was a pervert he is far worse. He has about 40 wives all around the world. The last 3 he brought to the meeting were all witches can you believe that. That guy I don't know he is kind of creepy."

Maya narrowed her eyes. "A player much. How the hell can you marry 40 women! " Maka replied.

"I don't know he is like on a quest to marry 100 of them and then slaughter them all to summon something I don't know he is crazy." Soul said.

"T-that is insane! Murder all those woman!" Maka said.

"Yea…and that's as much as I'm saying I think I should get going " Soul said as he turned around.

"But Soul I have questions about your family." Maka said.

"You really don't want to know about my family Maka." Soul said.

"Come on soul please just a few." Maka pleaded.

"I don't know maybe it depends on your question." Soul said.

"Ok so I know you live in a big house. But is it true that you draw people in to it and kill them using music? The Evans family is known for its musical abilities." Maka asked.

"Hahaha! Draw people in like lure them in and eat them! Oh that is funny I never heard that one before." Soul said bursting out laughing.

"Hey blame the book!" Maka said and hit him over the head.

"Hey! I was just getting a good laugh. That hurt you know." Soul commented.

"Well answer my question do you really use music to influence people?" Maka asked.

Soul immediately stopped laughing. "Yea we do. Trust me it's not a good influence, not at all." Soul said.

"Do you play a specific instrument?" Maka asked.

"I can play the piano I refuse to play anything else." Soul said.

"Why is that?" Maka said.

"Because I don't need others, once you hear me play you are under my spell and there is no way of getting out of it. I only need one." Soul said and looked back at Maka.

"Spell? So you can control people using your music?" Maka asked.

"Pretty much." Soul said.

"Ohh! I have got to see that, that sounds pretty cool." Maka said.

"Its really not. I hate it.-"

"Don't hate your talent Soul I bet you play extremely well." Maka said.

"Yea but people don't care or praise you once you control them. Besides after we get what we want from them we usually kill them or make them serve us." Soul said looking down to the ground. "My brother always doses all that it makes me sick."

"I would love to hear you play Soul." Maka said.

"What!? Are you crazy?" Soul said and looked up at her.

"No I'm not crazy has any one ever wanted to listen to your music? Honestly Soul I wouldn't care if I would be under a spell as long as I could hear you play that would be nice." Maka said as she took his hand.

Soul's eyes widened. "You are crazy."

_"__She wants to listen to my music? She is crazy absolutely crazy" Soul thought._

_"__She is right has any one ever wanted to listen to it? You never played for anyone who wanted to listen." Oni asked._

_"__Wanted to listen I don't know." Soul thought._

"Soul you need to play for me some time. You know I have an old piano at my house." Maka said .

"No No absolutely not! Besides I don't even know if you would be affected by my music. I don't want you under my spell Maka." Soul said.

"Soul, Come on besides I know you would not do anything bad to me even if I was affected by you, I just want to hear you play. Oh man it is almost 5:00!" Maka yeled.

"Oh shit! I don't know Maka, hey I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Soul said.

"You got it." Maka said as Soul ran off back to the demon capital.

XxXxX

_"__But I want to hear you play."_ Maka's words kept going thru Souls mind all night.

_"__I can't do that I I don't know-" _Soul was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his brothers voice.

"Soul! We are about to start hurry up." Wes called out for his brother.

Soul entered the big meeting room. Everyone was dressed in formal where including Soul. There was a large table in the middle of the room with chairs all around it. Soul looked around and saw every one present except for Lord Kishin. People mingled with one another all around. Suddenly a boy came up to Soul. He had dark hair and 3 white lines on his hair.

"What's up Kid?" Soul asked.

"Hello Soul Eater Evans. I trust you are doing well" Kid asked.

"Yea, I am doing alright , and yourself?" Soul asked trying to be formal for once.

"I am well, I recently acquired two wives." Kid said

"Two? Already? Dude you are like 16 why?" Soul asked.

"My father said I needed a wife so I was arranged a marriage I had no choice in the matter. I see you have yet to find someone?" Kid said with a sigh.

"Well I hope it works out?" Soul questioned. "I have been looking around but no one has yet to catch my eye. Well ok that's not entirely true." Soul admitted. "Any way where are your wives anyway?" Soul asked.

Kid pointed to 2 woman standing beside Lord death. "The woman with long hair is Elizabeth Thompson Death and the woman with short hair is Patricia Thompson Death." Kid explained.

"You married sisters! What the freak man!" Soul commented.

"Like I said before I had no choice in the matter." Kid said again.

"I see well congratulations then I guess?" Soul said .

"Oh Soul it sucks it really dose." Kid whispered suddenly.

"I bet I mean you are kind of young. So yea." Soul said.

"It's not just that it gets so annoying!" Kid said putting his head on Souls shoulder. "Their boob sizes are not even the same."

"Come on man not this symmetric shit again. That's your own problem." Soul said and pushed Kids head off his shoulder. "On to a real topic shall we? What do you think this meeting is about? It was called pretty urgently." Soul commented.

Kid quickly recovered and responded. "I have no idea but I heard we are planning to go to war."

"War?! With who?-" Soul asked but the doors burst opened with a loud bang.

Lord Kishin arrived with one woman following behind him. He took a seat and the crowd of people followed. Signaling the meeting is about to start.

"Welcome 3 families, I know this meeting was called in a rush but it is important." Lord Kishin's wife started.

"We have received word that there is some issues going on between the Demons and Angels." Lord Kishin continued.

Soul held his breath.

"Many Demons as well as Angels have had quarrels ending in fatality results, as well as cross breading with angels." Lord Kishin said in a serious voice.

"Who would ever want to do that with an angel?" Souls father commented.

"Sadly it does happen Lord Evans. Any way I have come up with a proposal of dealing with the Angel problem we are having." Lord Kishin sated.

_"__No he better not say-" Soul thought._

"What would that be Lord Kishin?" Lord Death said.

"We go to war with the Angels!" Lord Kishin's voice bombed thru the room.

There were a few puzzled looks and "what's?" going around the room. Soul's heart sank.

"Why would we want to start another war with them? Our treaty is still good for another 100 years." Death the Kid commented.

"Ah! This is true but due to some research being done by our Intel we have found out that the angel's forces are weaker than ever before in history. We could wipe them out in no time if we act fast." Lord Kishin said.

"I see your point but the angel's army is still a force to be reckoned with. Even with little forces they hold some of their best warriors. " Wes said still questioning.

"Ah Wes you are correct their but I have a plan for that." Lord Kishin said with a smirk.

"What would that be?" Lord Death commented.

"We give our forces some extra power." Lord Kishin's wife said and held up a vial with red liquid in it.

Soul's eyes widened.

_"__Is that Oni's black blood how!?"_ Soul thought

_"__That is my blood. How did they acquire more of it?" Oni questioned_.

"What exactly is in that?" Soul's father asked.

"It's the legendary Oni's Black Blood." Soul and Lord Kishin Said at once.

Every one gasped and turned to look at soul.

"How did you know that Soul?" Lord Kishen asked.

Soul stayed silent.

"Soul, Lord Kishin is asking you a question answer him!" Soul's mother yelled.

"Because." Soul started out soft. "Because I was already infected with it." Soul said looking down at the table.

"What?! That is not possible!" Soul's father yelled.

"Soul you are saying you already possess Oni's blood with in you?" Kishin's wife asked.

"Yes. I do." Soul said.

"Soul if you are pulling something I suggest you stop, you can't be serious." Soul's mother said.

"I am completely serious." Soul said looking up at her.

Lord Kishin smiled. "Prove it. Show us your transformation."

Souls insides burned.

_"__Shit now I have done it." Soul thought._

_"__You need to show them your transformation in order to prove your point." Oni said._

_"__Damn it I hate going into this! I can never control myself well." Soul said._

_"__Well maybe if they see that they won't use it." Oni commented._

_"__I highly doubt it." Soul said._

"Transformation?" Kid asked.

"Yes Kid, if Soul had acquired Oni's black blood he should have all his demonic features by now." Lord Kishin said.

"Show us the transformation." Kishin's wife said.

Soul had to bite his tongue to hold back a nasty word he wanted to say to them all, he bowed and said . "As you wish Lord Kishin." Soul's eye brow twitched and began to unbutton his dress shirt.

"This is slightly uncalled for don't you agree?" Lord Death said. "Why can't we just believe him?"

"Because he has peeked my curiosity is why. Also reports tell me that they believe it was him who was hanging around an angel." Lord Kishin said as Souls shirt dropped to the floor.

Soul's eyes widened but he played it off as a shock. "Hey I did no such thing please do not accuse me of things I did not do." Soul defended.

"Hmm. Alright, alright I was just saying what I saw in reports." Lord Kishin said. "Now hurry and transform."

Soul closed his eyes. He could feel everyone's eyes watching him. He took a breath and opened his eyes. They turned a dark red color. He could feel his teeth growing sharper as well as his nails.

"Looks like a normal demon transformation to me." Wes started.

"Well just wait and see what happens." Soul's mother said.

Soul closed his eyes again and blocked everyone out of the room. He focused on one thing Maka. This made his scythe wings immediately come out blood splattered his back as they grew out.

The crowd gasped at Soul's transformation. Only Lord Kishin smiled.

His horns started appearing and growing fast on his head. His tail appeared waving sideways as Soul's aura filled the room. Soul began to breathe hard as black markings formed on his face and arms. (I'll show a pic of what it looks like later on my Profile)

Soul was completely transformed and panting hard.

"Tell me Soul how did you acquire this?" Lord Kishin asked.

Soul smirked. "Honestly I have no idea." Soul said his voice deep, dark, and smooth.

"You don't know?" Wes asked.

"Yea I don't know, one day about 3 years ago I almost killed someone because something in my head took over my body." Soul explained.

"Almost killed? You held the position back?" Kishin's wife asked.

"To an extent yes it is hard to control even if I have had it for 3 years now but-" Soul was cut off.

"What the hell why you of all people Soul? Why not your brother or someone else." Soul's father said.

Soul gritted his teeth. "Just shut up." Soul growled out.

"You are a disgrace to all demons you have a powerful demon warlord inside you, yet you still believe in not hurting others! You are a disgrace." Soul's father said.

"I said shut up! If it make's you so god damn pissed why did you even have me?" Soul yelled his nails digging into his palms. Soul's outburst shut every one up.

"Listen Oni once tried to over throw Satan himself. Now that he is inside of me he will both use my body as his tool to defeat him once again or possess my entire being and use my soul for his bidding. Tell me do you really want your forces rebelling on you?, do you want them to not even survive the transformation?, Do you want to make more of monsters like me? Then I suggest you put that back where you found it and never bring it out again unless you want Satan himself to come and eliminate you." Soul said looking directly across from Lord Kishin.

"Such big words from such a small boy." Lord Kishin said.

"Unlike the real Oni's blood this is a proto type modified to not have the "position" you speak of." Kishin's Wife said.

"Where did you even manage to get this?" Lord Death asked.

"My ex wife Medusa." Lord Kishin said.

_"__That was the bitch who put me in you." Oni remembered._

_"__W-what?!" Sol said in shock._

"Medusa? She made this? But why?" Wes asked.

"To aid in the war." Lord Kishin said smirking.

"Now with this we could wipe the angels out for good. All in favor of going to war with Angels raise your right hand." Soul's father said.

All the Evans family except Soul raised their hands. Lord death raised his hand along with Liz and Patty. Both Lord Kishin and his wife raised their hands.

Only Soul and Kid refused the vote.

"Then it is settled we will be of war with the Angels as of tonight! We will inform our forces of this right away and start a battle plan immanently." Lord Kishin said smirking.

"I believe we should start with small villages then work our way up to the main city." Lord Death said as Lord Kishin and Soul's father agreed and sent more battle strategies out to the forces.

"This concludes the meeting you are all dismissed." Lord Kishin said.

Everyone began to exit out of the room except Soul and Lord Kishin.

"Soul I want you to be a leader of some of the forces they could learn a lot from you and how you control your blood-" Lord Kishin was cut off.

"Leave me out of this war in all honesty I don't even want to bother the angels they have not done anything extreme to us. So I will not participate in something extreme to them." Soul said still in a deep voice.

"I see well this will last awhile that is for sure but if you ever change your mind just let me know Soul. Who knows maybe you can prove your family wrong about you." Lord Kishin laughed.

"Shut up get out of my face." Soul saidpicking up his shirt. He turned, retreated his scythe wigs, and left.

"Oh Soul with that little stunt you just pulled I know everything now about you, and you will join my forces just you wait." Lord Kishin said into an empty room. "Isn't that right Medusa?"

A pair of golden eyes emerged from the shadows. "My experiments are going extremely well I cannot wait to expose the two of them." Medusa said as she walked towards Lord Kishin.

"Well you can do that very very soon my dear very soon." Lord Kishin said with a dark tone and exited the room.

XxXxX

**Done! OK yea next chapter may be a little um *Hot* yea well just wait ok read and review thank you! **


	7. Soul's Song

Ok next chapter enjoy. (kinda need to move things along in this one)

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER

XxXxX

(Following day)

Maka and Soul met up once again and were in their usual spot. But this day is not like any ordinary day. This the day is where their lives would change forever.

"So how did your meeting go last night Soul?" Maka asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Soul said shoving his hands in his pockets.

Maka raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok? Was it bad? You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine just kind of bothered by something I heard last night." Soul said walking down the path.

"What did you hear dare I ask." Maka asked .

"Funny." Soul said taking a seat on a rock.

"What was it?" Maka said sitting next to him.

"We had a meeting last night and it was about the angels." Soul explained.

Maka's eyes widened. "w-what happened?"

"I would say I can't tell you. But since I know you well and I care about you I will explain." Soul said looking down.

Maka looked at Soul with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"They decided last night to plan an attack on one of the angel's territories every night." Soul explained. "Because you are so close to the border your village is one of the first to be attacked. So just be on guard ok. There is really nothing I can do to stop them. I'm sorry Maka." Soul said

Maka looked at Soul with wide eyes. "S-soul what? That can't be our treaty still has 100 years left in it. Why?" Maka questioned.

"That's what I thought but I don't know. Last night was fucked up I did something last night and I got a lot of stairs at it. Not to mention Lord Kishin found information that I am hanging around an angel." Soul said looking up at Maka red eyes clashing with green.

"S-Soul I need to do something about this innocent people could get hurt, possibly killed if I don't do something!." Maka said standing up.

"Maka I know you want to do something but please don't." Soul said.

"No Soul! I don't want my people to die! That is not fair! I need to go tell someone!" Maka said and turned around to run.

Soul grabbed her wrist the shocks not even apparent anymore. "Maka please you can't. If you do you will put more lives in danger including your own!"

"Soul you know I don't work that way. Please Soul let me go!" Maka said and tried to get her hand out of Souls grasp.

"I won't Maka." Soul said tightening his grip.

Maka turned around to face him. "Soul please! I don't want people to die." Maka looked at him tears stinging her eyes.

"Just calm down. If I let go of you and you go and tell, the village the demons will attack will be ready and the 3 family's will imminently suspect me of telling them." Soul said looking at Maka.

Maka looked at Soul and shook her head. "Soul. That is not far. Please I am begging you. I will do anything just please. Let go." Maka pleaded.

Soul sighed and rolled his eyes. "That is a really tempting offer but I'm sorry Maka I just can't."

"Ughh!" Maka yelled and yanked her hand hard out of Souls grasp his nails cutting her wrist in the proses. Maka turned and ran down the path.

Soul got up, stretched, sighed and smirked. "I do love a good game of tag." Soul said and ran off to get the girl.

Maka ran thru the forest as fast as her legs could carry her.

"I need to warn everyone!" Maka thought as she ran faster. "I'm sorry Soul but-" Maka was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Souls presence behind her. "Shit!" Maka thought as she ran faster. Soul was faster he immanently ran a few feet in front of her and stopped up ahead.

Maka continued not realizing he had passed her ran into him at the last minute.

"Shit! No!" Maka yelled out as Soul grabbed her arms.

Maka struggled and managed to get one arm out of his hold. Maka tried to run but Soul only pulled her back.

"Let go of me!" Maka screamed. Soul's eyes widened.

_"Ahhh that beautiful scream we have not heard it in a while haven't we?" Oni said _

"God damn it Maka don't do that!" Soul said and griped his head with one of his hands.

"Then let GO!-" Maka yelled and pulled her hand out of Soul's grip again. She ran faster this time, panting hard.

_"Oni can you shut up for one minute I need to take care of something." Soul thought as he ran after her again._

_"You cannot tell me that that scream of hers is amazing. Besides you only here it once in a while. " Oni said with a smirk._

_"Hey! Be quiet don't talk about her like that." Soul thought. _

_"What I am just pointing out the obvious." Oni stated smirking. _

_"Well you need to shut up because only I can think that way about her." Soul thought with a similar smirk. _

Maka ran fast her legs starting to give out. "Come on Maka run!" Maka thought as she started to lose speed.

Soul appeared in front of her she stopped and turned the other way. Soul was standing there as well. Maka dived to the left and ran forward Soul was still in front of her.

"Stop Soul! Get out of my way!" Maka yelled and charged at him.

Soul snorted and smirked. "Make me Maka."

Maka charged at him. Soul sidestepped her and grabbed her by her waist with his left hand pulling her close to him.

Her back hit his chest hard. An unexpected shock hit Maka's body. She let out a moan of pain and knocked her head back on Soul's collarbone. Soul brought his right hand up to Maka's face and cupped her left cheek. Maka's eyes widened and gasped at the close contact. Soul moved his lips to her ear.

"Maka please calm down." Soul whispered his lips touching her ear sending shivers down her spine.

Maka blushed hard. "S-soul No let me go!" Maka said barley getting words out of her mouth.

"Listen to me Maka I know it's hard but please I don't want to be held responsible." Soul whispered.

"B-but Soul I don't want to feel responsible either. It's not fair. It's not Soul-ah" Maka closed her eyes and stiffened as Soul dragged his hand down from her cheek to neck sending shocks down her neck. Soul breathed in her ear and whispered.

"Maka please." Soul whispered eyes dilating to red. "Just this once can't you look the other way?"

"N-no Soul that would not be right!." Maka blushed harder and her heart beat faster as Souls hand on her waist moved lower.

Soul sighed, his breath fanning over Maka's neck. "Come on Maka don't be that way." Soul said whispering.

"Soul stop-" Maka said breathing hard.

"If I do, you will just run and I can't let you do that." Soul smirked.

"Looks like I'll just need to stay with you." Soul said his grip on her waist growing tighter and his teeth growing slightly sharper.

"Maybe even." Soul continued, moving his right hand back up to Maka's face and guided her head to his. Soul's breathing fanned over her lips. "All night."

Maka opened her eyes stunned, her legs shaking. Green clashed with red as a gust of wind went by. Maka was breathing heavily expecting what was going to happen next. Maka blinked and locked gazes with Soul once more. His eyes clouded with lust. Yes he has pulled these things on her before with his temptation tricks but this was way over the top. Maka's stomach started to hurt as she prepared for a feeling her heart pounding in her ears.

_"Is- is Soul serious? But I can't I need to-" Maka thought_ as his lips drew closer to hers.

"S-Soul are you s-serious, I-I can't do this with yo-" Maka did not finish her sentence.

Soul's lips covered hers. She gasped at the sudden action but soon found Souls tongue dancing in her mouth, his tongue touching hers. Soul's eyes were closed and his hand on her face stroked her cheekbone. Maka stood still in shock her eyes still open. Soul growled into her mouth and she could feel his sharp teeth on her bottom lip. Maka's mind went cloudy and her chest started to hurt. Maka pulled away with a gasp deprived of air. Maka turned her head away from Soul and panted heavily.

_"Well now that was a show." Oni commented snickering._

_"Just shut up at least I had the guts to do it that should have cleared her mind. Just leave me alone for a bit." Soul thought._

Soul was still holding Maka in his arms. She slowly turned her head to him a blush clearly visible all over her face. "S-Soul…" Maka said in a whisper. "Why did you do that?" Maka asked.

"Because it was so tempting especially with lips like that." Soul said in a low voice. Maka bit her lip and looked down. "What? Don't tell me that was your first kiss." Soul asked.

"Y-yes it was Soul. It was." Maka said still looking down.

"Oh! Really Now? That's interesting. "

_"D-damn it I am too close to her." Soul thought his self-control slowly slipping away._

"Well… how bout we make it something to remember shall we?" Soul whispered spinning Maka around to face him. Maka immanently tensed up bringing her hands up to his chest.

"S-soul please I don't think we should be doin-" Soul placed his lips on hers again his right hand tangling with her hair and his left hand exploring her waist. Maka's legs were shaking at first she tried to push away but ended up gripping Soul's shirt in her hands.

_"This is so wrong, We are friends why is he doing this and NOW of all times. But I can't believe this finally! I really do like him. Oh man fuck it." Maka thought_ as she closed her eyes and decided to kiss him back.

_"She really likes you" Oni said in a sarcastic tone. _

_"You basically have her right in the palm of your hand Soul I suggest taking advantage of that if you know what I mean." Oni commented._

Soul completely ignored Oni's comment, all of Souls self-control shattered as soon as Maka kissed him back. Soul continued to kiss Maka, his tongue moved in-between his lips to touch Makas bottom lip. Maka took in a sharp breath thru her nose. Soul took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue past Makas lips. Soul grabbed her hair and gave a slight pull on it pulling her head up. Maka could not help it she let a soft moan escape her and monad into Souls mouth. It took all of whatever will power Soul had left not to pin her down at that moment. His nails grew sharper as he traced patterns on Maka's skin. This sent shivers up her spine and she monad one more time into Souls mouth. Soul's eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy of her.

_"I need to stop I-I can't take much more of this or I'm am going to- Oh fuck-." Soul thought was cut short by Maka leaning into him. _

Soul could not take it anymore he slowly lowered himself and her to the ground. Maka wrapped her arms around his neck. He continued to kiss her, his tongue urging hers to put up a fight. Maka tried to use her tongue to return Soul's gestures but was still lacking the feeling of emotion Soul radiated. Soul maneuvered them to where he was straddling her hips the two never breaking the kiss. Soul's left hand ghosted under Maka's shirt barley touching her skin at her waist. His right hand was sliding over Makas arm until it reached her hand. Their fingers intertwined and Soul bit her lip making blood rush out from it. Maka whimpered at Soul's action but in a strange way the pain did not hurt. Soul pulled away from her to lick the blood off her lips. That is when Maka's eyes opened wide. Soul was staring at her with half lidded blood red eyes completely clouded over in lust. Maka turned her head away from Soul. Soul drew back a moment questioning her actions.

_"I- I can't do this n-not yet!" Maka thought._

"S-Soul. Let's stop. Please." Maka said her voice cracking.

Soul just stared at her.

"Soul. Answer me-" Maka was cut off by a dark laugh.

"Hehe, you want me to stop now…of all places." Soul said in a deep voice. Soul lowered his head to her ear and whispered.

"Oh god Maka you don't know the things I would do to you."

Maka's eyes widened. "Soul?"

"Maka, No Maka fucking Albarn, you don't have any idea what you do to me." Soul whispered nibbling at her ear.

"Soul…come on quit it." Maka said and started to move her right arm to push him off.

Soul immanently pined her arm down. He started to kiss her neck.

"I would gladly show you what I can do. Come on, I promise I'll be gentle, aren't I always with you

Ma-Ka."

Maka thought still knitting her eyebrows together and suddenly smirked. "I'll show you a little trick of my own instead Soul Eater Evans and trust me it is not gentle."

Souls eyebrows lifted. "Oh relay now? You have caught my attention Maka." Soul said unpinning her arms and lying on top of her.

"Good I'm glad, I hope you like what I am about to do because it is my specialty. I only use it with people who really get me going." Maka said in the sexiest tone she could manage.

"Oh I can't wait." Soul said in a dark voice and smirked.

"Neither can I." Maka said sitting up and grabbing his shirt. She put her hand behind her back and pulled Soul closer to her. She whispered in his ear.

"Reddy for it?" Maka said really slowly.

"Fuck yea." Soul commented.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka yelled and hit Soul over the head with a huge book.

"GOD DAMN IT! OWWW!" Soul yelled and hit the ground beside Maka blood gushing from his head.

Maka smiled "I am so glad I always carry a book with me."

"You little!" Soul got to his feet and lunged at Maka. Maka Side stepped him and hit him once more sending him into the ground.

"Give up Soul I win." Maka said as she stepped on his back.

This knock on the head gave Soul's control back and he slowly raised his head.

"Damn ugh Maka you always know how to get me out of a situation but does it need to hurt so god damned much!" Soul said his voice the same as usual.

"I am glad you are back now? Oh come get up it does not hurt that bad." Maka said.

"Oh yea? I'll hit you with it see how you like it!" Soul said as he raised his arms.

"You can't do anything from down there you are crazy Soul." Maka said as she took her foot off his back.

"Oh shut up." Soul said getting up.

Maka turned around from him realizing how close that encounter was.

Soul looked at Maka and asked.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Are you hiding something from me Soul?" Maka asked.

"What makes you say that? " Soul asked eyebrow raised.

"Well you did just um well." Maka faded out.

Soul's eyes widened. "_Shit now you did it you completely fucked up our friend ship way to go Soul that was so uncool." Soul thought._

_"Hush you loved it your eyes said it all." Oni said._

_"You watched that you pervert and I thought I was one but damn come on." Soul said with a scowl on his face._

_"It's not like I can't see what is going on. I am in your mind after all and I do trigger your emotions." Oni said smirking_

_"Shut up. Just go away for a bit I need to talk to Maka alone ok just hush." Soul said and came out of his thoughts._

"Soul? Why did you do that?" Maka asked still not looking at Soul.

Soul sighed. "Because 1. My demonic instincts took over. I honestly could not control them at that time. And 2. Well." Soul stopped.

"You did all that just because you have no self-control? Soul you are a-" Maka started and turned to face him.

"No, No, it's not like that really. Ugh how do I say this?" Soul said looking down.

Maka stayed silent.

Soul started walking closer to Maka. Maka took steps back.

"Maka, I." Soul started still getting closer to her.

"Y-you what?" Maka said still stepping back.

Soul raised his eyes to her's. This stopped Maka in her tracts.

"I really wanted to kiss you Maka. I did." Soul said raising his hand to touch her face.

"Soul." Maka said till looking at his eyes. "W-why? I'm not pretty at all and you and Black Star always call me flat chested and I'm an angel of all things why would you-" Maka was cut off by Soul.

"Just shut up." Soul said and brought his lips to hers.

Maka's eyes closed. Soul pulled back and put his forehead to hers.

"Soul. This is so wrong. You know this don't you?" Maka whispered.

"Yea I know and honestly Maka I don't give a shit." Soul said pulling away from Maka.

"Soul what if someone finds us together one day? You said the demon families already suspect you. What if-" Maka was cut off by Soul.

"Just don't think about it. It will be ok and if something does happen." Soul stopped and looked up at Maka.

"I will protect you with my life." Soul said looking right into Maka's eyes.

_"Oh Soul your so corny." Maka thought._

"And I'll do the same for you Soul." Maka said with a smile and grabbed his hand. "Now about this war."

_"Shit!" Soul thought_.

"What about it?" Soul asked.

"I'm sorry Soul but I need to at least say something, they may not even listen to me but I still need to try." Maka said

_"Shit I can't stay with her all night I don't know what I would do, but I need to her village is on the attack list tonight. Well if I keep saying I will stay she will say no, maybe I can trick her." Soul thought._

Soul sighed. "Looks like I have no choice."

"What do you mean?" Maka asked.

"I am just going to stay with you until the attack happens." Soul said.

"No! Soul you can't do that! I want to save my people. You need to let me go and tell. " Maka said.

"No! I don't want you to get hurt. Come on at least have some faith in your people. They can hold us off they are strong in fact they probably already know we are coming." Soul said.

"I-I don't know I still think I should tell them." Maka said.

_"Maybe I should lie? No I can't do that its Maka but, oh damn it!" Soul thought._

"Actually I remember in the meeting they sent out the war declaration to the angels so they have to already know." Soul lied.

"Really? Well then they must already have extra troops out." Maka said. "Alright fine I won't say anything but let's make a deal." Maka said letting go of Soul's hand and putting them on her hips.

"What would that be?" Soul asked. _"Ha piece of cake." Soul thought_

"I will keep my mouth shut about what I know only if you play a song for me." Maka said.

Soul froze. "Maka I don't know if I can do that." Soul said.

"Then I go and tell anyway." Maka said and took a few steps in the opposite direction.

"_Shit! But what if? Ugh I don't want her under my spell if I do one wrong thing while I play she could be- damn it!" Soul thought._

_"I say try it, if she is not affected then its ok and even if she is trapped under your spell you can still make her do whatever you want." Oni said smirking at the last part._

_"I don't want her as my doll. I can't ,if I hurt her in the end I am never going to forgive myself." Soul thought._

"Well I guess I'm off to tell someone." Maka chimed as she walked further away.

"Wait!" Soul said.

"Yes?" Maka hummed.

"Fine, I agree I'll play for you." Soul said.

Maka smiled. "Good, Now let's go Soul." Maka said and grabbed Soul's hand dragging him to her house.

_"Shit from one bad situation into the next, I hope this does not end bad." Soul thought._

XxXxX

Maka lead Soul back to her house and looked to see if her father was around. She opened the front door and looked inside.

"Papa?!" Maka yelled.

There was no answer.

"Ok let's go Soul!" Maka said calling for Soul behind her.

Soul walked thru her door way and closed the door. He shoved his hands into his pockets and followed the girl.

Maka walked into her living room and turned to face a wall which oddly had a handle on it.

"What is that?" Soul asked.

"You will see." Maka said grabbing the handle and pulling it.

A door opened which lead to a dark room.

"What is this an oversized closet?" Soul asked.

"Maybe at one point I don't know." Maka replied. Walking in and pulling a chain that lit up the room.

It was not very bright inside the room but there was just enough light to look around. There in the poorly lit room was a beautiful grand piano.

Soul's eyebrows narrowed. "Maka where did you get this?" Soul asked.

"It's been here for a long time my mom uses to play it with me before she left." Maka said as she walked forward and got the bench.

"Your mother played? Do you know how?" Soul asked.

"My mother could play only simple things and she taught me simple songs but I never learned anything new, I liked the sound when I was a kid it was soothing in a way it calmed me down." Maka said and glided her fingers across the keys.

"I see well I don't mean to be a mood killer or anything but is it tuned?" Soul asked.

"I don't know, I don't think so it's been here so long and untouched I highly doubt it is tuned." Maka said looking down.

"Let me see." Soul said and went up to the piano. He taped one of the keys and it made a in pitch sound.

"That is strange." Soul thought.

He taped another key and it sounded perfectly in pitch.

"Are you sure you don't play this? Maybe even your dad?" Soul asked.

"I don't know Papa never played and I have not touched it in years." Maka explained. "That is kind of creepy."

"Yea a little unless." Soul said. "Maka touch a key for me." Soul commanded.

"Alright." Maka touched a key and it was off on pitch.

"Ohh that sounded bad." Maka said with a laugh.

"As I thought. Because I am a demon with music power it does not need tuning" Soul said.

"I see! Well enough with that play something I want to hear you Soul!." Maka said and sat on the bench leaving space for Soul.

"I-I don't know Maka, it could get bad fast are you positive you want to hear me play?" Soul asked.

"Of course Soul besides I think this piano would like to make your music as well it has not been played in years." Maka said looking up at Soul.

Soul sighed and took a seat next to Maka. "Fine."

Soul placed his fingers on the starting keys his fingers slightly shaking.

"Maka last time are you sure you want to hear me play? I cannot guarantee you won't be affected." Soul asked.

Maka placed her hands on top of Soul's

"Soul of course I want to hear you and don't worry even if something does happen I trust you." Maka said giving his hands a squeeze.

Soul looked down at his hands on the shiny ivory keys. He took a deep breath and let it out. Maka removed her hands.

"Alright. I'll play just for you." Soul said and hit the first key.

Maka smiled as he continued to tap each key taking in each sound it made. Soul closed his eyes and let his mind tell him where the next note was. It sounded beautiful the way he played yet in a way it sounded earry like there was something bad hidden within the notes. It made something inside Maka stir. Maka's eyes watched Soul's long fingers tap each key knowing exactly what to do. Maka's ears started to ring with each note he played. Each time he hit a new note her insides buzzed with an unfamiliar feeling. With each new measure Maka's heart and breathing quickened with the tempo.

Soul continued to play for afew more minutes. Soul opened his eyes. Pools of dark red peaked from under his lidded eyes. He slowly turned his head to look at Maka holding a note out. She was breathing heavily, her mouth slightly opened. Her green eyes darkening slowly as she looked into his.

_"I need to stop she is affected by it." Soul thought._

"No!"Maka said out in a gasp "Don't stop please."

_"What? How did she?" Soul thought._

"I-I can here you Soul. Don't worry about it p-please keep playing." Maka said in a low whisper.

Souls eyes darkened and he turned his head back to the piano.

_ "As you wish." Soul thought_ and hit multiple notes at once.

This made Maka's eyes wide. A rushing feeling was felt in her lungs as Soul combined multiple notes together into a chaotic melody of music. Whatever she was feeling it felt good to her and she did not want it to stop. Soul continued to pound out notes. The ringing in her ear grew fainter and it felt as if Soul was saying something, more like whispering. Maka tried to make it out but it sounded like it was in another language.

"W-what?" Maka whispered faintly still looking at Souls hands.

Soul's mouth was indeed moving on its own as he chanted in whispers as he played, He looked over at her then looked back and continued playing.

_"I can't believe she has lasted this long and still has some of her will." Soul thought._

"I will take that as a complement." Maka said and smiled a little.

Souls eyes widened as he held down a key.

_"So you can read my mind when I play." Soul thought_.

"Yes it seems so." Maka said.

Soul hit more keys.

"You know you really do play beautifully Soul." Maka said still answering him in a feint whisper.

_"You can still hear it?" Soul thought._

"Of course but I think I am also feeling your emotions when you play as well Soul." Maka said.

_"You can feel them?" Soul thought._

"Y-yes."

_"I-I " Soul thought_ and took his hands away from the keys

Soul paused his playing.

"Please Soul don't stop!" Maka practically moaned out.

Soul closed his eyes as his fingers touched the keys once more. He played more notes.

_"What can you feel Maka?" _Soul thought. As he played a perfect cord each pitch resonating with in one another.

"It's complicated-." Maka said as goosebumps went up her spine.

_"I need you to tell me Maka." Soul thought._

"W-whenever you hit a note I get strange sensations all over my body." Maka said.

_"Sensations?"_ Soul wondered.

"Y-yes." Maka said. "It feels strange yet oddly nice."

_"I see but I don't know if that will last long Maka. The song takes a turn." Soul thought._

"It's ok it sounds nice so far it's almost like I connect with your feelings. Like I can relate to them." Maka said as she smiled.

Soul hit a long note. Makas brows knitted together as a warm sensation overcame her heart.

_"Did you feel that?" Soul asked._

"Yes it's so warm and nice I like that feeling it's almost feels like." Maka paused "warmth like someone would feel if they were in love." Maka said.

"Because it is." Soul said.

Maka smiled and put a hand over her heart.

_"Ah! Look at this! You have finally found a way to express yourself Soul." Oni said._

Souls eyes widened as he hit more keys his body moving on its own.

"W-what was that?" Maka asked.

_"Well hello young lady. It is nice to finally meet you." Oni said._

_"Shut up go away!" Soul yelled._

"W-who are you?" Maka asked.

_"Ah! Right Soul has not told you yet. Oh my this should be interesting." Oni said._

"What?" Maka said.

_"Shut up!" Soul yelled. _

Soul pounded the keys hard inducing a gasp from Maka. Maka could feel rage vibrate thru her body braking the warmth of the notes before.

"S-soul t-that-" Maka was cut off.

_"Tell me young lady have you ever heard of the legendary Oni?" Oni asked smirking his face popping into Makas mind._

Maka's eyes widened. "Oh my god."

_"I think she has." Oni smirked._

_"Oni please go away." Soul said._

_"Yes your little Soul has been harboring me for over 3 years, I am also the reason why he loses control all those times. For example that time when he almost choked you or all those other times where he has tried something, maybe even a few hours ago will ring a bell?" Oni said and smirked._

_"Shut the fuck up!" Soul yelled._

Soul hit the keys harder making Maka scream. Maka felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"Ahhh! Soul! Y-your hurting-" Maka was cut off.

_"There is that yell we love! Isn't that right Soul? We do love to hear you scream." Oni said._

_"Shut up shut up shut up! Maka don't listen to him!" Soul thought._

"L-love m-my scream? What the hell? S-stop leave Soul alone!" Maka said.

_"Leave him alone it kind of hard to do that. And I should be worrying about yourself at the moment. But hey why don't I explain something because apparently Soul did not think this thru. "Oni said._

_"What do you mean?" Soul asked._

_Oni smirked. "Basically your soul is reacting with his, that is what is causing the emotions to affect your body Maka." _

Maka stayed silent.

_"The feelings are attacking your souls causing you to feel a mixed of emotions." Oni said then smirked. "For example let me show you." _

Soul played a series of note's that sounded sad. This made Maka's eyes sting and sharp feeling in her chest vibrated in the bottom of her heart.

_"That made you feel sad right? Almost want to cry. That is Soul's Aura being half overtaken by yours. You don't want to make Soul sad now do you?" Oni asked._

"N-no but please I get the point-" Maka was cut off.

Soul played a long series of notes that led into a heavy note. This sent shivers up her spine. This caused maka to gasp loudly and throw her head back. Her inside turned jumpy and she closed her eyes.

_"That made you feel pleasure. Am I right? That is Souls aura overtaking yours completely." Oni Smirked. "Now for one of my favorites."_

_"Stop it! Leave her alone!" Soul yelled._

Soul pounded on the keys hard. Maka's eyes widened. Her insides felt hot like they would be ripped apart it was hard to breath and she could hear herself yelling. Maka screamed loud.

_"Please! Stop it! Oni! " Soul yelled._

_"This dear is Soul's Aura completely devouring yours. Scared yet? Want him to stop? Well let me tell you, you have just reached the climax of his song." Oni said with a giant smirk._

Soul continued to pound on the keys fast. Maka felt like she was being ripped apart but she refused to scream. She bit her lip till blood rushed from it.

_"Go on Maka scream it is alright. Besides Soul loves it when you do. Just give in to the emotions let Souls spell take you." Oni said._

Maka whimpered blood rushing from her lip. "Stop." Maka mumbled.

"Go on get lost in the music let Soul take your mind. Don't you want to be his? If you submit he will give you as much pleasure as you want." Oni tempted Maka.

"Stop!" Maka yelled.

"Go on just a little more let him control your mind, your soul, your body, don't you want to be with him? Admit it you love it when he tou-"Oni was cut off

_"Shut up! Oni you bastard! Leave her alone!" Soul yelled._

_"Why? You are the one who is still playing Soul." Oni said with a smirk._

Souls eyes winded and paused.

_"H-he's right. I am the one hurting Maka. I need to stop." Soul thought._

"Don't you dare stop Soul!" Maka yelled tears in her eyes. "Remember Soul I want to listen." Maka whispered.

Soul looked over at Maka her eyes were closed, her breathing was extremely heavy and her hair had undone itself.

_"But Maka?" Soul thought._

"I want to hear it." Maka said thru gasps. "Please Soul." Maka looked up and into his eyes her green eyes clouded over with darkness.

Soul's fingers glided over the keys.

_"But if I continue you may-" Soul was cut off._

"Soul I don't care, I trust you!" Maka yelled.

Soul played a light note.

_"Alright." Soul said and continued to play._

_"I don't understand how you have this much willpower angels should automatically be affected by a demon's spell." Oni said._

The feeling of pain slowly diapered with each note Soul played. Maka opened her eyes once more and looked at his hands playing the keys. She felt a warm feeling inside her that made her feel happy. She gave a smile and continued to listen. Soul continued to play until he played his final note. The final ring of the note resonated thru the room and thru Maka's body. Soul took his hands away from the piano and turned to look at Maka.

She looked like she was in a daze and continued to smile.

"Maka." Soul said finally using his real voice.

"Soul." Maka said in a whisper.

"Are you alright? Can you move?" Soul asked.

Maka went to move but just sat in place.

_"What?!" Maka thought "I can't move."_

"I-I can't move." Maka whispered.

"Shit." Soul cursed and put his hand on his face.

"Soul why can't I move?" Maka asked.

Soul sighed. "You are under my spell well at least half of you." Soul said.

"Half?" Maka asked.

"My playing did not affect your mind because you had the willpower to connect with my mind and stop the overpowerment." Soul said. "But your body is now."

"Is now what?" Maka asked. Her smile fading.

"Well how can I explain this?" Soul said scratching his head.

"Just say it!" Maka said getting impatient.

"I control your body." Soul said.

"What? No you don't." Maka said.

"Yea I kind of do, I can make you do anything at least for now. If I took over your mind you would not be able to respond to me." Soul explained.

"No I can move look" Maka tried to move her hand but it felt like it was pinned down by something heavy. "W-what?" Maka said.

"Like I said I control your body." Soul said with a laugh.

"No way prove it." Maka said.

"Fine." Soul said getting up and walking to the other end of the piano. "Maka come here." Soul said his eyes clouding.

Suddenly Maka's body moved on its own and got up.

"W-what!?" Maka said as she walked over to Soul.

"You don't need more proof do you?" Soul asked.

"What the hell!? How long does this last." Maka asked looking at Soul.

"It depends sometimes it lasts a few days or it can last as few as 3 hours." Soul said.

"As much as I find this pretty cool. What the hell!" Maka said.

"Haha what? You wanted to listen besides you are lucky it's not night time yet." The last words slipping from his mouth as his eyes widened.

"Night time?" Maka asked.

"Nothing never mind." Soul said turning around.

"Hey Soul was that seriously the demon Oni?" Maka asked.

Soul closed his eyes. "Yea it is."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maka said.

"I thought you might be afraid of me if I told you." Soul said.

"Soul I would never be afraid of you-" Maka was cut off.

"No you will be." Soul said.

"You don't know that Soul." Maka said

"No I do know. Maka I- I am." Soul started.

"Soul?" Maka asked.

"I am slowly turning into a monster. Something that Oni can use to do his bidding. If you ever see that monster you will be afraid I am almost positive." Soul said still turned around.

"Oh shut up Soul I don't care if you are turning into the most hated thing in the world, you are still my friend and I will never be afraid of you no matter what." Maka said her eyebrow twitching.

Soul shook his head. His eyes clouding once again. "Maka sit down and look at me."

Maka immediately sat down on the floor and looked up at him.

Soul turned around and crouched down to her. Their eyes meeting.

"Maka listen you are going to be afraid." Soul said touching her arm.

"I will be the judge of that I want to see it." Maka said looking into Souls eyes.

"Abosulotly not." Soul said.

"Soul I could never be afraid of you." Maka said.

Soul closed his eyes and re-opened them. They glowed a bright red. He let his fingernails elongate and held them up to Maka's face.

"So what you grow claws is that supposed to scare me?" Maka tested.

Soul smirked his teeth growing sharper and elongating. He traced Maka's jaw line with his nails giving her a small cut in the process.

This action caused Maka to get goosebumps. Soul moved closer to her and whispered.

"Scared yet? You still can't move your body." Soul said his voice getting deeper. A small line of blood formed on Maka's face. Blood pooled over the cut and fell down her chin.

"Really? You are going to try and scare me?." Maka said still looking into his eyes.

"I'm not trying to but if you think I am scary now then you have no idea what is to come Maka." Soul said as he moved closer to Maka and slowly licked the blood away from her face. Maka's eyes widened.

"Soul." Maka whispered.

Soul's eyes clouded and moved close to her ear. "Lie down"

Maka's body moved on its own as she lead back on to the floor.

"Hey what are you doing? Stop trying to scare me because you are not succeeding I can't be afraid of my friend." Maka said as her back hit the floor.

"Maka please don't test me I don't want to hurt you." Soul said as he traced her face with his nails.

"You are not going to hurt me Soul I am your friend and I don't know maybe something more." Maka said looking up at Soul.

"Yes I want to see what you are talking about just not here. Not in my house." Maka said.

Soul raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I want to see you transform, I want to see you as you say you become just." Maka paused.

"Somewhere where I know no one can see us or." Maka paused. "Find us." Maka explained the last part of her sentence trailing off. A slight blush crossed her face.

Soul's eyes widened. "Maka don't use words like that to explain this. It makes me think you want something more from-"

"I do Soul." Maka said looking at Soul.

Soul's body froze

"W-what?" Soul asked.

"I do I want to see the "monster" inside of you, but there is something else I want to return." Maka said.

Soul looked at her wide eyed. Maka continued. "I want to return your feelings all of them at least the ones I felt-"

"Stop Maka no you don't. It's just the emotions you felt from my playing talking. Don't say things like that." Soul said grabbing his head.

"No! Soul it's not because, I-I feel the same way." Maka said in a whisper.

_"Maka." Soul thought_ as he retracted his nails.

_"Well isn't this interesting. She feels the same way you do about her too bad it's not every emotion right Soul?" Oni commented_

_"Shut up." Soul snapped at Oni._

_"You should show her, then well." Oni smirked. "I think you know what you would do next."_

_"Shut up please!" Soul said._

Soul's eyes clouded

"Soul?" Maka asked

"Maka get up." Soul commanded as he stood.

Maka sat up and got to her feet.

"Do you really mean what you say?" Soul asked in a low voice hiding his eyes.

"Of course Soul. I really do have the same feelings for you." Maka said in a whisper.

"Come here." Soul said holding his hand out.

Maka walked over to him and took his hand. Soul laced his fingers in hers and snaked his other hand on her waist to pull her close.

"Soul?" Maka said.

"Look at me." Soul commanded.

Maka looked up into his clouded red eyes.

"Show me that you mean what you say." Soul whispered over Maka's lips and kissed her.

Almost as on cue Maka kissed him back putting all her feelings into it and yes Soul could feel the surge of emotion and warmth that came from her lips.

"_Oh god Maka, you are going to be the death of me." Soul thought._

Soul pulled away and looked down at Maka.

"Soul?" Maka asked.

"What is it?

"You really did play nice. We need to do it again sometime." Maka said and smiled up at Soul.

"Ok I think you are officially crazy Maka." Soul said letting go of her.

"Oh don't say that I'm just telling the truth." Maka said. "So ugh yea what now I kind of cant move."

"Well I don't know what do you want to do? Wait what time is it anyway?" Soul asked.

"Ugh I have no idea. Let me check oh wait I can't do that!" Maka said .

"Well sorry just follow me." Soul said. As he left the room and offed the light. Maka followed him.

"Wait let me close up the room hold on!" Maka yelled.

"Man this is going to be annoying, close the room Maka." Soul said.

Maka pulled the handle back into place and it became part of the wall again.

"Alright." Maka turned around to face Soul.

He was staring at the window it was almost dark outside.

"Maka I need to leave." Soul said.

"No. Soul wait please take me with you if you go. You change into the "monster" at night right?" Maka asked.

"Maka please don't I can't show you this yet I don't know what I will do." Soul said.

"Don't know what you will do? Soul come on let's just go somewhere. Please soul. I am learning all these things about you that you have bin hiding from me for years." Maka said.

"Not while you are still under my spell I don't want to risk anything. Maka please I don't want to hurt-" Soul stopped mid-sentence his teeth grew longer and his nails elongated.

"Look see it is already happening lets go. Besids you said you would stay tonight because my village will be attacked." Maka said.

_"Maka please don't make me do this. Shit!" Soul thought as his back started to hurt._

"Please Soul." Maka pleaded.

"F-fine but I am warning you it will get bad fast." Soul said in a deep voice. "Listen I will meet you in our usual spot just after midnight ok. Maka please expect the worst and be ready. It's hard to control at night." Soul said and walked away out of Maka's house.

Maka was free to move again but still felt a small binding on her heart.

_"Soul it can't be that bad. Right?" Maka thought as she went up the stairs to her room._

XxXxX

DUN DUN DUN! Next chapter soon and it will get kinda well you will see read and review please! Thank you! :)


End file.
